Life after a new
by WeetzieBat613
Summary: After 1 whole year, the drug wears off and Haibara and Conan are back to there normal selves. But why is there secrets still unrelieved? and what dangers still lurk ahead of them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Transformation

Summary: Conan and Haibara have been in a child's body for a year now. Conan is out on a case with Mouri-san at a hotel and Haibara is in the lab and Agasa's house.

Conan POV

"Oi, uncle don't you think you should solve this case already instead of getting drunk?" The 17 year old detective in a small body was starting to wonder if he ever left Mouri-san's side, will he ever get a case done without him? "Baka, I'm just taking…a break besides…" Mouri-san fell fast asleep drunk on the couch leaving Conan to nothing. He then left uncle alone in the room. He wanted to go and ask people if they had seen anything suspicious that may relate to the murder. _Seesh why does he have to get drunk every time we have a case no wonder no one asked for him before I showed up…aaahhhh…_ Conan then felt a sharp pain that had him screaming at the top of his longs. _What's going on? I haven't taken any pills…what….what...Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh…._

Haibara POV

The reddish blonde girl sat at her desk experimenting different chemicals hoping one of them would result in the antidote for the drug that had shrunk both her and Kudo. _Nothing…I can't seem to figure out anything that is going to change us back…aah…Well at least I am safe here until the time being thanks to the professor and Kudo…_She then stepped out of the lab, into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and some food since she hasn't had anything since last night's dinner. As the glass reaches her mouth she urgently stopped and clutched to her chest, for her pain was to unbearable. _Aah...what's...aah...I can't…! _

Conan POV

_Oh great…now what? _The now 17 year old Kudo Shinichi was sitting a locker room alone in his thoughts wondering how he was going to get out without being seen. He couldn't let Uncle know that he was here, he couldn't let anyone know.

_How did this happen? I didn't drink anything I didn't eat anything at all since I came to the hotel…aah...my chest still hurts. I have to steal some clothes and get to Haibara as fast as I can. _

_Haibara…did she turn back too? _

_I hope she is at home… _

Kudo then broke a locker with a kick and took a pair of gray pants and a white tee-shirt, and ran off into the lobby hoping not to see any of the police men. The he spotted Heiji the Detective of the West, _what is he doing here? _

_Either way its good, he can get me a ride to Agasa's place._

"Pss, hay Hattori! Over here it's Kudo" After 5 min of psssss, Kudo finally got Hattori's attention. "Hay Kudo long time no see!" "Ssshhhhhhh! No one knows I am here. For some reason I transformed back unexpectedly and I need to get to Agasa's house fast." "Alright, alright, but first what about the case? You know uncle needs you. "Forget it he will figure it out if anything you can come back and help him. My main priority is to finds out what's going on."

Silence arose during the drive. Kudo still couldn't think of a reason why his body had transformed, and what would happen because of it-the organization might know of his whereabouts. When they arrived at the house, Kudo ran hoping that Haibara was alright and wondered if she had transformed as well. When he approached to the house, he opened the door with a slam and saw Haibara's hand out behind the kitchen bar, out like Snow Whites hand. Haibara laid still, Heavily breathing. Haibara uttered, "Kudo…"  
>"Haibara hold still. Let me get you a towel, hold on." He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and laid it right on top of who was now Shiho Miyano, and helped her sit straight up to a sitting position. "Haibara, what happened?" "The poison… it…I don't know. The drug probably wore off . But I will have to check and make sure. But it seems that we are back to normal, and for good."<p>

_What? I'm Kudo again, and for good. But why am I not as cheerful as I should be? _

"Aright, but now what Haibara? Are we just going to hide and hope that the organization is not going to find us?" "I don't know. But I do know that you will be free to do whatever. It me that their after and I am the one who need to hide or fine some way to get out of Japan without them knowing".Kudo was too lost in her eyes, he studied her very carefully and knew that this time, she wasn't kidding at all. "No. You're staying with me. I told you I would protect you and I am keeping my promise. Haibara blushed at that, and hoped that Shinichi wasn't going to do anything stupid to protect her or anyone else. "The only way you can stay with me,of course, is with some help." "Wait… from who?"

"Hey mom it's me Shinichi. I need you to come to Agasa's as fast as you can."

What does Shinichi want from his mom? Please review with **love and criticism! **

Love from WeetzieBat613


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A new beginning

After waiting for Shinichi's mother, Yukiko finally arrived, along with the professor, who was out shopping for groceries. Both adults where speechless, finally seeing Shiho for the first time.

"Ai...Shiho it's finally nice to…" "KAWAII!" Agasa was stopped by the cheerful childlike Yukiko who ran over and gave Shiho a hug. "I'm so happy to finally meet you, wow you're so pretty, wha…what are you doing in a bath robe?" Shiho then started to blush, she had forgotten that the only thing she had on was a towel that Shinichi had placed on her. "This was the closest thing to clothing I found, but I was going to offer to give her one of my clothes for now" Shinichi replied stuttering, he had forgotten also. "Oh, so when were you going to do that? This whole time this girl has been just sitting her half naked in the middle of the room." Ah…I...Ah..." "Kudo-san, why did you bring that big case you are carrying?" Curiously Shiho had stopped the conversation, eyes on the case. "Oh this is my make up case." "But why did you bring it?" "Didn't Shinichi tell you? I am going to give you a whole new look so you can rome around without being noticed by the organization. Don't worry it's not like the Witness Protection Program, you can stay but with a wig and new name."

Shiho still didn't know what to say, she was still shocked that they would go to all this trouble to do this for her, they're even letting her stay. "I…well" "Shiho. Please stay. I promised I will protect you, and besides…who is going to keep an eye on Agasa and his diet?" Shinichi grinned and looked into Shiho's eyes with seriousness as well. She still wasn't so sure about the idea. "Fine, shall we get started?"

Yukiko opened up her suit case revealing a long brown haired wig with short side bangs and pig tails on the side. (Picture reference) .com/B/BR/BRI/BrimstoneAngel/1185656579_ Yukiko places the wig on a turned Shiho to the mirror to show herself. "I wanted to keep the color of your eyes so we are only changing your hair ok?" Shiho looked at herself and felt different and more relieved and wondered if they should have done this in the beginning. "Thank you Ku-…" "Please, call me Yukiko, you're like my daughter now and I want to keep it that way. Yukiko smiled softly at me and I believed every word she said. She was like a mother to me, ever since I met her. "So Kudo-kun what do think? A different me uh?"

(Shinichi's POV)

I didn't know what to say she was beautiful just the way she looked, but even her new look, she made it look good. "You look great, I didn't even recognize you." _Why was I like this? I have seen Shiho before, why was I jittery about this? _"Shinichi, I need to talk to you for a moment please. Oh and when we come back Shiho, I'll bring you back some clothes from my wardrobe next door." My mom dragged me outside with worry determination in her eyes; I knew this couldn't be good. "Shinichi, I'm so glad you back" She hugged me tightly and I returned the hug to her. "Look, if you're going to have Shiho here, you have to promise me you will not let her out of your sight. There is more danger then just the organization. I know you can finally be with Ran, but you also have to keep an eye on Shiho" "I promise mom, I want let her out of my site, besides she going to live with the professor like she always have and I since you're going to enroll her in the school, I'll make sure she has the same classes with me as well." "Oh good, now move aside, I have to get some clothes for Shiho since you didn't provide her with **anything**."

(Shiho's POV)

"I can't believe after all this time, I'm me again" Agasa took my hand and looked at me with caring eyes. "Don't worry Shiho, not only Shinichi, but I will make sure, as your adoptive father I will protect you and along with everyone that you've met." I hugged my father; I knew everything he said was true and that I would have protection in this new family of mine. "Thank you and…" I was stopped by Yukiko loud entrance and excitement. "Ok, here is a white tank top with some shorts and a jacket. I know this weather is a bit hot so I made sure you had some light clothes, right Shinichi?" "Yes, but mom you can't call her Shiho remember?" Oh that's right, oooh I always wanted a daughter! How about…Sakura-Chan!"

Ok I know it was a little short but I promise to make my chapters longer! Please review with love and hate!

WeetzieBat613

Here is a preview for next chapter!

Shiho is going to school with Kudo. This causes a commotion in the class because Shinichi is suppose to be with Ran and only her. Why does he bring back a girl? And what is their relationship after a whole year going over a case? Kudo does not want to tell Ran everything yet until the organization is defeated because he doesn't want her or anyone to get hurt.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Who is she?

(Ran's POV)

"Alright students, today we have a student coming back and a new student who has transferred here from America." Sensei was the same cheerful self when new students came. Wait…could it be… "Hay guys long time no see!" _Shinichi. Why didn't he tell me he was coming back? I wonder if he knows the new student since he has been on a case in America. _Shinichi looked at me and smiled. He then sat down at the empty seat behind me. "Ran, I know I have been gone for a long time, but now I am back, and for good." "Where have you been?" "We will talk later but first…"

He was interrupted my Sensei who introduced the new student. "Alright every one this is Le Sakura." (Yes this is the main characters from Cardcaptors. I didn't know what to put so I put Sakura and Le's name together XD) I stared at the new girl and was jealous. She was so pretty and obviously new Shinichi since the first thing she did after being introduced was sit next to him and he smiled at her. "Wait do you know each other?" I turned around and all I got was blank faces full of shock.

"Ran, this is my partner Sakura-Chan, we met on a case in America." "Nice to finally meet you." Sakura replied with a smile and she didn't seem like she would dislike me at all, even though I disliked her very much. "You too." The teacher started talking, so I turned around and waited to here Shinichi's explanation.

I swore I heard Sakura behind me say, "I told you she wouldn't like the idea of me being around"

_Flashback- Agasa's house_

"_Kudo, are you sure that Mouri-san would want me around?" "Of course why wouldn't she? You are my friend after all, and besides what would she have against you anyway?" Kudo…you really don't understand anything do you. Shiho replied again, this time questioning his actions. "Kudo, what are going to tell her? I mean you can't keep lying to her especially that Conan and Ai are gone at the same time we show up." "I already thought that through. First, Conan and Ai's parents live in America, and their families wanted to see them so they both left together. The End!" "Do you really think she will buy that Kudo-kun?" "Yes, of course she will. Now will start calling me Shinichi already?"_

(Sakura's POV)

Looks like I was right, she was uncomfortable with me. I still smiled and hope that we could be friends, even though it was obvious that we both disliked each other. The whole class just stared in aw when I entered the room. I guess they never suspected a girl would be with Shinichi after he confessed to Ran about a year ago. I was little worried that this may end up the wrong way. Shinichi came close and whispered in my ear, "Oi, Shi...Sakura what's wrong you look terrified. It's just school, and the organization is nowhere near us." "It's nothing like that, but did you not notice everyone staring at us?" "Guess they think your pretty, nah its cause I'm back and they all missed me."

I stared at him and rolled my eyes, such a conceded guy he is. After class, the first thing Ran did was stand up and dragged Shinichi out of the class leaving me behind, well I expected much.

(Shinichi's POV)

Ran dragged me out so fast I swear every step I tripped over myself. Finally, we were at the back of the back of the school. "Shinichi, where have you been this whole time? Who is that girl and why did you never call, why…why" She started to cry and I felt so bad that I haven't spoken to her in weeks. I guess coming back and bringing Shiho back wasn't a good idea. I hugged her softly to comfort her. "Ran, I am sorry I never called. I wanted to, but I was so caught up I just forgot. She stared at me, angry, and wouldn't blame her. "I know you have a lot of questions, but about the case all I can say is that it is confidential and I'm working with the FBI on it. Sakura-Chan is a friend, her sister dies and I helped with the investigation. She then became my partner and has helped me with cases this whole time." I knew she was upset and I can understand why. "Shinichi, I'm just glad that you back and can be honest with me."

I felt wrong. Even though I had told her, some what the truth about the matter, I knew that I had to tell her the exact truth. Even Shiho, who was staring at us from a distance who looked straight, thought that Ran needs to know the truth, but when the time is right.

**Sorry for a late and short chapter. I really didn't know what else to put in this one. I have homework and have to help babysit my brother so I don't get much time to write the story. Chapter 4 should be updated in a few days because it will be kind of short (I just want to get the idea done already, for those who read my notes) please review with hate and love!**

**WeetzieBat613 3**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm sorry! I have been very busy. I'm back to school and its homework this and homework that! I also have to help babysit my baby brother and random friends and family keep coming to my house! Hope you like it! 3**

Chapter 4

New Information

(Shinichi's POV)

_Kudo Residence_

After what happened yesterday, I knew I had to get more information on the organization and bring them down. I then realized that there is one place that I haven't checked. _Ring ring…ring ring. _"Kudo here." "Kudo-kun?" It was Shiho's voice. "I need you to come at 5:00 to Agasa's place. We need to talk." I was a little confused. If it was that urgent, why couldn't I come right away? "Ok… I'll have my cell if you need me." _Click. _Seesh, she could have at least said good bye. Well since she is occupied with whatever she is doing, I am going to pay a visit to her sister's apartment.

While on my drive, I notice the Detective boys at our usual spot. "OI! Hey you guys!" They just stared at me with blank faces. I completely forgot that I haven't "officially" met them yet. "Who are you? We haven't seen you before." I looked down at Genta, still fat even at this angle. "Don't you remember? He's that Detective we met at the amusement park." Ayumi was always on target and had a very good memory. "Oh yeah. Hey aren't you Ran's friend?" Observant as always, Mitsuhiko observed me, well they all did. "Hey guys sorry about that I thought that all of you would remember me from the park. And yeah I'm Ran's friend. So why so sad? If I was your age and getting ice cream with my parent's money, I would be thrilled!" Ayumi had the saddest eyes and answered for all of them. "Our friends Conan and Ai just left to go home to America because they got homesick…we really miss them and they haven't called or e-mailed us." She was right; we haven't called once to see how they were doing or anything. I felt bad looking at their faces. "Hey guys, I think your friends are just busy trying to get used to things. I bet they might even call tonight." I drove off hoping that they would start smiling again and have hope that we are going to call.

After 20 min, I finally arrived at the apartment. Remembering following Shiho here one time, I knew the extra key was in the dirt of the palm tree in front of the apartments. I don't know why, but hey, it works. Once I entered I made sure no one else was here. Seeing no one, I stared my investigation in her room. When I looked in the first thing I noticed was a calendar and a box underneath the bed. First, I looked at the calendar and looked for any circled dates. _Hmm meet Ally at bar, go pick up dry cleaning, meeting for work, meet Shiho for lunch (convince to get boyfriend). Hmmm really, wonder how that went? What…Shiho's birthday December 8__th__. Wait today is January 20… that was a month ago! Why didn't Shiho say anything? _I was still in shock, all this time I didn't even know her birthday. I looked under the bed and took out the cardboard box underneath. As I went through the stuff, I realized it just old memory albums, and items from her family, even Shiho's baby blanket. I noticed a small box and opened it revealing a gold locket with her parents inside of it. _I wonder if Shiho knows about this. If not maybe I can give it to her for a late birthday present…hmmmm. _Staring blankly at the wall I saw the clock and it read 4:42! _Oh great I'm suppose to meet Shiho! Oh well. I guess I'll have to come back another time when I have more time. She has to have something about the organization. And if she doesn't the only is because she had to hide something in case anyone broke in. I if so, where would she hide it? O no 4: 46! Hopefully Shiho is in a good mood when I get there._

2 Minutes late I walked slowly into her room. Only, she wasn't there. "Um, Shiho are you here? Hello?" I come on time (sort of) and she said it was urgent. "You know, if you would have waiting in the living room I would have came and got you." I turned around and saw her standing in the door way with a annoyed look on her face. "Sorry. You said it was urgent so I decided to waltz in your room." She looked more annoyed now. _Maybe this was a good time to give her that locket. _"So what is so urgent?" "We need to go shopping for some new clothes for a special occasion." "What, where are we going?" "The Dancing Cat. You're going to need a tux and I need a new cocktail dress."

I was still very confused. Somehow Shiho talked me into going to buy her a dress and she putting me in a tux. "So why are we going to the night club? Don't tell me that's where the organization hangs out?" "No, if we go there we would get shot the second we arrive. No there is someone we need to talk to get more information about them, someone we can trust. Of course to get in we have to dress the part. Oh, and we need a disguise for you. Some criminals go there for a drink and some might want to harm a little a detective who got them in jail in the first place." Oh, great more enemies. Just what we need"

We arrived at the mall and Shiho went straight to fanciest most expensive place there. "Oi, you do know that I'm paying for all of this right?" Of course she ignored me and just kept looking at the dresses. "Just stop yapping and look for a tux. I'm going to try some of these on." She walked away leaving me alone in the middle of the store. _I can't believe I'm stuck shopping when I could be solving a case. Hmmm this is nice. WHAT! HOLY %$# THAT'S A LOT OF ZEROS! Why are we at the most expensive place? Goodwill would have been nice. _

After an hour at the store, Shiho picked out a dress and got a solid black tux with a white button up shirt. "So Shi…Sakura what did pick out."" That is for me to know and you to find out." She winked at me and I knew she was teasing me to irritate me. "Oh you too are so cute. And your so generous to by your girlfriend a gift. What's the occasion, prom?" We both stared at the clerks women with shock. I was not expecting that at all. Then again why else would we be at a fancy store buying fancy clothes? "Um no we are getting this for a wedding, and we are just friends," I replied hoping she would take it at that, but she just smiled and slides my card on the machine. Well after that awkward moment we left and grabbed a bite to eat.

"So, Shiho, I was driving around and I saw the kids at the usual spot and I realized that we- "Haven't called them?" She read my mind and pulled out her cell and extra bow tie to disguise her voice. I grabbed mine too so we can both talk. "I think we should call Ayumi first, she seemed the most upset"

_Ring, ring, ring, ring. "_Hello?" "Hi Ayumi it's us, Conan and Ai."

**So? What do you think! I ended it happy and with some unanswered questions 0.o**

**Please review with hate and love and I am sorry again about the very late update. I know it was a little rushed with not much detail…I'm bad at that. So please tell me if there is a paragraph or sentence that needs to be edited!**


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Who would have thought?

(Shinichi's POV)

"Oi! Shiho come on we have to leave before Agasa comes home!" I have been shouting at her for the past 30 minutes. How long does it take a girl to get in a dress? I knew that if Agasa knew what we were going to do, he would keep us behind. As Shiho's father he would do anything to keep her safe, even if he was keeping us away from finally figuring out the truth. I lumped down on the couch and grabbed a small mirror on the coffee table. _Man, Shiho sure knows how to do make-up as well as my mom does. _I was looking at myself with hazel contacts and blonde wig, black tux and blue tie. I looked pretty good for a blonde Asian XD.

"So while your starring at yourself in the mirror, we have a taxi waiting for us." I turned around to see Shiho as herself, a staples long red dress with a slit at the leg, red pumps, chocker and gloves. (See picture for Shiho and Shinichi . /tumblr_l9bij5oV5n1qzdieio1_ ) (P.S. picture Shinichi in that outfit I described and blond hair looking like Momiji! 3

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTd-

"Hey, you're the one who took ever an hour in there. Come on we have to go before the professor comes back." I extended my arm towards her and she took it right away with a teasing smile. I couldn't stop looking to her neck line down to her chest. (There viewers I got Shinichi to be a perv. Are you happy?) I was startled once we entered to car she spoke right away. "Here is the plan, speak to no one and don't look at anyone. The reason why I'm myself is because the man we are going to talk to will only speak directly with people he had a history with. You're in disguise so that none of his men shoot you. One thing I do need help with once we are there is a deal to make with him. He only helps and gives information if we give him an offer he can't refuse. Got it?" I looked down at her, still confused. I can tell she was nervous, and so was I.

Once we arrived it took me some time to actually see the place we were entering. This was no underground bar or gamble club. This was dance club! The only thing was that rich "criminals" were the only ones allowed to enter. "Shiho are we- I was stopped by her elbow hitting my side. I stared up at a large man, probably around his 30's smiling straight at Shiho.

" Welcome back Sherry, never thought I would see you here. Not after betraying the organization; well that's what I heard."

She grinned right back. "You heard right. I need to talk to the boss." She looked around us and looked back at the guard. "So why don't we just pretend our little gathering never happened hmm?" She place a hundred in the bodyguard's pocket and waltzed right in pulling me in with her.

I looked around but tried not to make myself obvious.

"Alright we're in, now what?" She was looking around cautiously looking for someone.

"No one from the organization is here but we should still be cautious."

"Alright, but where is this Big Daddy anyway?"

"There."

She pointed at man who was in his late 40's with a cigar in his mouth surrounded by girls. He had a small mustache and almost bald. He had on a vest on top of a red shirt and dark brown trousers…probably cost more then our clothes put together

_Hmmm he's living the good life. _

(Shiho's POV)

I **almost** knew what we were getting into. When I was about to say something, when we approached him he cut me right off.

"Nice to see you again, Sherry. I never thought I would be able to those beautiful eyes again after your betrayal Then again, it's not my problem."

"I get around, and I came here for information, not for flattery."

I looked at Shinichi for him to sit. This was going to take a while and I knew that Bid Daddy wasn't going to let us leave without a bargain.

"Alright, Sherry, what was it that you wanted from me."

"We need information, about the boss."

He gave me an eerie look and just laid back down on the couch and took a long drag of his cigar and then stared at Shinichi.

"You mentioned we, I believe that you're talking about him as well. My dear Sherry, did you have to add another victim to the organization's list?"

Before I can say anything, I was cut off once again, but by Shinichi

"Let's just say that I got my nose into a little too much information than I should have. Actually I caught Gin in an illegal act and while trying to stop him, he knocked me out. I just got a little curious and wanted to find out more. That's when I stumbled upon Sherry."

I looked at Shinichi who had just spoken and stood up to Big Daddy, and when I told him to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh, really? Well did you know that your little girlfriend here knows a bit about the boss herself? Sherry, why don't you dance for us and tell us a tale of one of the greatest criminals that ever lived?" I stared at him long and hard; I can't believe he was going to make me do this. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you do, tell us! Don't be shy, besides, if I'm going to give you information, I don't want to bored you with what you already know.

I knew he wasn't going to let me get out on this one. I guess it was time Shinichi knew more.

"Fine, but I do believe I'm going to need some help." Sarcasm…got to love it.

He smiled and whispered into a girl's ear telling her what to do. She walked with me backstage.

I wore I red corset with really short dancing shorts, and fishnet gloves and tights. My partner wore similar but had a black bodice and skinny brown belt instead.

_Speaker_

_Ladies and gentlemen…_

_The girls of the Dancing Cat would love to perform for you;_

_A performance dedicated to one of the greatest criminals of our time: Macavity… _

: Lights dimmed out and music began to play:

Girl 1: Macavity's a mystery cat; he's called the hidden paw. For he's a master criminal who can defy the law. He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despair. For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!...Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity .He's broken every human law, he breaks the law of gravity. His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare. And when you reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there! You may seek him in the basement; you may look up in the air. But I tell you once and once again Macavity's not there!

Sherry: Macavity's a ginger cat; he's very tall and thin. You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in. His brow is deeply lined in thought, his head is highly domed. His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed. He sways his head from side to side with movements like a snake. And when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake…Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity. You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square. But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there

Girl 1: He's outwardly respectable,

Sherry: I know he cheats at cards.

Girl 1: And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's

Sherry: And when the larder's looted

Girl 1: or the jewel case is rifled

Sherry: Or when the milk is missing

Girl 1: or another peke's been stifled

Sherry: Or the greenhouse glass is broken

Girl 1: and the trellis past repair

Both: There's the wonder of the thing Macavity's not there!...Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity. He always has an alibi and one or two to spare. Whatever time the deed took place Macavity wasn't there! And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known…

Girl 1: might mention Mungojerrie,

Sherry: I might mention Griddlebone

Both: We're nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time. Just controls the operations: the Napoleon of crime! Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity. You may meet him in a by-street; you may see him in the square. But when a crime's discovered then Macavity!Macavity! **Macavity**! Macavityyyyyyyyyy! When a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!

_Applaud _

(Shinichi's POV)

I was still sitting with Big daddy, and after the show he gave me a big Cheshire cat grin. "So My boy, what did you think of the performance?"

"Quite splendid. So now that Sherry did what you asked…I leaned back into my own seat " why don't you give me the information WE asked for?"

"Are you sure that this is ALL the information you desire? Are you sure you know everything there is to know about Sherry? I wonder, has she told you everything about her life?"

He looked at me deeply and knew that there was something I wanted to know about her. Then again it wasn't my business. He spoke as if he read my mind.

"Of course you do! But, first, give me one more reason why I should give you information about a man that, if he finds out, would kill me in an instant?"

"Because, I have allies such as the law enforcement of Japan, the CIA and the FBI. I can easily bring him down and the rest of the organization."

He grinned and unexpectedly shook my hand. I think I got him. I think that's the offer he can't refuse.

" Deal. Of course, before the girl comes back, why don't I give you some information about Sherry, surly you would love to know?"

" No, that's none of my business,. Just give me information about Macavity." Before he could reply, Shiho sided right next me.

"I'm back, what did I miss?" Sherry came back in her red dress and gave us both peculiar looks.

"Your boyfriend here gave me an offer, and I believe it deserves an answer. The man you are searching for as you put it my dear, is untraceable but has not disappeared completely. You see besides talking to him on the phone, the organization members have to have some other way to keep contact with him."

"What is that way?"

He looked at me and Sherry with a small grin told us to sit back down, saying this was going to take a while. "Let's just say he copy cats a lot of old time criminals. Have you ever heard of The Zodiac Killer?"

" Yes." Shiho and I said at the same time, yet still confused, the Zodiac was never found and none of his crimes have been seen since.

" Well, let's just say, the Zodiac hasn't died and is still around."

"Impossible." I looked at him as if he was crazy. "The last crime that the zodiac was ever thought to have committed was 1978. Wouldn't his crimes be recognizable?"

" I never said the actual crimes my boy. The Zodiac wrote to the police a series of notes. He does not do that anymore, but he does send them to Macavity and the rest of the organization. How I know this, well that wasn't part of the deal. I will tell you however , is this; Macavity has been around for years, almost as long as The Zodiac, he knows when someone I after him, he knows what crimes he can commit and get away with."

"So how do we catch him."

" First things first, go buy a newspaper."

Here are the links to outfits the Shiho and Shinichi Wore. Shinichi is wearing blue and has blonde hair like Momiji 3 To look up the song just go on youtube and search Cats: Macavity

Hair images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTd-

Outfits . /tumblr_l9bij5oV5n1qzdieio1_

Ok guys…I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I meant to edit this a long time ago. Since summer and family, I had NO TIME to write….and I have been reading to much Fanfiction then actually writing…again sorry. Next Chapter will be up soon don't worry!

P.S I am not going to edit other chapters…too lazy but this one and the rest to come I will!

Hate me...Love me…REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING! READ CHAPTER 6 AGAIN! IT WAS EDITED AND FIXED! MORE WAS PUT TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER! DO NOT READ THIS UNTIL CHAPTER 6! AGAIN SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING…EXCEPT PLOT**

Secrets reviled and the Zodiac part 1

Normal POV

Shiho made no sound while in the car. She did not want to talk about the experience they just had. _ I know I should have told him, but then he would have got himself and others into trouble, _she thought. Even though a lot secrets have unveiled already, Shinichi was not going to turn is back on her. He looked down at her and knew what was on her mind. Shinichi pulled over into a parking garage and once parked, began to speak.

"So, do you want to tell me a little about how you knew about the boss the whole time?"

Through his whole sentence he was very calm, he didn't want to get upset or get into an argument with her, especially now.

She sighed; she had to tell him sooner or later.

"Alright. I never met Macavity; I was only the science of it all. I was trained to know how to kill if anything came up, but that was all. The girls in the organization had to make themselves useful one way or another besides being by the men and helping them on missions. One of the members was drunk and made up a song about the boss and told the girls to perform it for everyone. Of course I was one of them. Besides that, a lot of the crimes Macavity and Gin did were with my help."

"What about Gin?" Did you ever-

"Yes, he was my love at some time. He was still a ruthless criminal, yet he loved me. I wanted to escape the organization many times, but because of him, I stayed. For some reason though, he suddenly became a stranger to me. He had missions that where a secret that no one else knew about. He was rough and secretive way too much around me. Then I found out about my sisters betrayal and then later on found out that Gin was sent to kill her.

He claimed that he loved me and took me to bed with him. The next day I found out my sister had been killed. He used me so I wouldn't want find out certain things. He used me for the drug. I stopped and attempt to kill myself. After he found out what I was trying to do, I was locked up." (Sweet Dreams are made of this- Emily Brown as background music)

He looked at her long and hard, he couldn't understand the pain that she had gone through, all the secrets she had to hide.

"Shiho…you have to forget all of that. I understand why you didn't tell me about the boss. In my child form I would have gone after him, even if it would kill me in the process. Thank you."

She chucked and gave a small grin to him. She knew she could trust him, he was the only man she ever really trusted.

"Shinichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home."

Shinichi's POV

I looked back at her every few minutes making sure she was alright. She had fallen asleep after the conversation. The ruthless Shiho I once knew, is now afraid and only wanted someone to look after her. I promised her that, and I intended to keep that promise.

We arrived at Agasa's house about 20 minutes later. I then saw Ran standing at my house next door. _What is she doing here? Oh no, Shiho is not wearing her wig, now is not the time to tell Ran everything, not yet. _I text Doctor Agasa to tell him to come get Shiho, while I talk to Ran.

Once she was inside, I walked up to Ran.

"Ran! What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would come over and give you some homework you missed. You have been gone for the past couple of days."

"I know, me and Sakura have been working on that large case I told you about. Im sorry if you called, I had my phone off the whole time."

"For 2 days?"

"Well, I did see your number and wanted to call back but it died trying to get reception." (Nice save Kudo)

"Oh, well you should make time for school, and also have a break. How about you and I can go get lunch or something tomorrow?

"I can't. I'm sorry, but the case is coming to a close. We found out new information and it could bring these people to an end. When that happens, we could go wherever you want, my treat."

I could tell she was disappointed, but what else could I do. I can't take a break if it means we run out of time. The organization has to be stopped.

" No, I understand. I'll see you around school?"

"Of Course." I pretended to put the key into the door and when she was out of sight I ran off next door.

When I found Shiho she was laying on the couch curled up still in her dress. I smiled and looked down at her petite figure. She was alone in this world ever since her sister died, maybe even before.

"I'm guessing you two had a long night?"

I turned my back to look at Agasa and saw he worried look. "Yes, we got more information about the organization. Shiho knew of a place to get help. Tomorrow we are going down the Police station to investigate old murders that might involve the boss."

He looked at me good and hard, I knew he wanted to protect Shiho and not put her or me in any sort of danger.

"Alright then, good night."

"Good night."

When he left , I crept down to Shiho's figure and reached into my pocket to reveal the locket I found at her sister's home. Making sure she was asleep, I placed to locket around her neck. Before realizing what I was doing, I gently kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Shiho."

The Next Day

Shiho's POV

I woke up smelling like sweat and alcohol and a need for a good shower. While stretching, I placed my hand on my neck to touch not only my choker but a chain as well. _When did I put this on? _I took it off and opened the unfamiliar locket. It revealed a picture of my mother and my father. _Where did this come from? Did Shinichi put it on me last night? That's impossible how could he have gotten this?_

While I let my mind wander, I went into the bathroom to take a nice long shower before I go over to Shinichi's house to question everything.

When I finished I put on some sweats and a t-shirt that I got from Yukiko. Before I walked over, I placed my wig on just in case. _I am so taking these pig tails out, not my style. _After letting my hair down, I walked over to the Kudo's. When I walked in Shinichi was already going through some papers.

"So look who decided to finally show up. Your write on time, I'm look at some old letters that the Zodiac gave to the station. I've only just started; while you were asleep I went to the station myself to get the papers."

"Alright, but first…

I leaned into his face and asked, "Where did you get this?" I pointed towards my locket and was shocked to get a straight answer.

"I found it, in your sister's belongings in her apartment. You birthday was last month; think of it as a late birthday present from her, to me to you."

I can't believe he went through her stuff. But, I knew he was telling me the truth and he meant to give it to me.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now look at this. I have letters here from the Zodiac, each with a warning and then a coded message. You would think something like this would be obvious in the newspaper if seen, like Big Daddy said. Now if you look at the symbols, they are not numbers or letters but mostly pictures."

"So how does the organization tell if the message was from him, or that a message is even there?"

"Sadly, that's what we need to find out. You see the message can be easily deciphered if given the symbols and then figuring out the message, just like the cops. But how does the organization tell…

"We don't know." I look at a newspaper and see if I can find some pattern."

After a few hours we found nothing. I couldn't find any pattern that the organization might have used.

"Shinichi we need to somehow find out a certain column that they use in order to figure this out."

He wasn't listening, he kept going through the papers like a middle scholar studying for a test. I never seen him so determined, then again he usually figures things out quite quickly.

"Shinichi? Hello! "

"I GOT IT!"

"AH!" he made me jump out of my seat and nearly scared me half to death.

"Look, each letter he sends decodes as a bunch of scrabbled sentences that you have to figure out. In the end it gives a riddle of time and place. The newspaper is perfect for that. So, if you look at each column for certain events and people….

"The Community Correspondent!"

**AGAIN…I AM VERY SORRY FOR BEING LATE ON THE UPDATING…school and summer and family ect…**

**The Zodiac Killer is real. Look him up. I might change some methods of his coded stuff, but everything else is from what I have researched. If you don't remember the locket go to chapter 4. Need ideas after the zodiac should have more Ran and the kids involved, should I have another case involving the organization?**

**Don't worry the story will be more than 10 chapters and the organization will fall!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 8

IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY!IM SORRY!IM SORRY!IM SORRY! IM SORRY!IM SORRY!IM SORRY!IM SORRY!IM SORRY!IM SORRY!IM SORRY!IM SORRY!IM SORRY!IM SORRY!IM SORRY!IM SORRY!IM SORRY!IM SORRY!IM SORRY! T^T

I have been so busy lately! I started a program where I am still a high school student but I go to the community college for classes instead = A LOT OF HOMEWORK! And I have been busy with family and volunteer stuff and fluff… SO SORRY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING….except plot

Previously on Avatar (JK)

Shiho (Sakura) and Shinichi find out about the Zodiac Killer! And that he might be with the B.O.!

On with the tale!

Chapter 8- The Zodiac Part 2

**Shinichi POV**

"Ok Shiho, look at this." I was very excited that we finally figured out how the Zodiac was communicating with the Organization, but now we have to figure out which article to read. We looked at the community correspondent but nothing fully jumped out at us.

"What?"

"If we think of each murder or each event that the organization has been a part of we can narrow the articles to these two here." I pointed at the articles that were on the first page and gave her the paper.

"A pageant show and a fundraiser? Why would the organization go for something as small as this? I thought you said something big?"

"Well, to these neighborhoods they are pretty big. Think about it, the organization is planning something big, what better way to hide it then by "small" events?"

I can tell she doubted me, then again the other events that we have been to involve wealthy people and debates and such. I turned around in my chair and began to read both articles.

"Shinichi?"

I turned back to face Shiho

"I think I know the code the zodiac is using." I looked at her, questioning why she would bring it up so suddenly, not even looking at the articles.

"So, why bring this up now?" I asked

"I just remembered."

"Alright?"

She sat by me and started to cut out the article and then folded it into for even squares that made a crease in the middle. She then started to underline, cross out words and connected certain dots. Still not understanding what she was doing, I watched as she figured out a puzzle that I don't think I would have been able to figure out.

"Alright here."

She passed me the paper and realized that she had written the symbol for death in Japanese.

"This is it? Can't you write this symbol on any article? Why does this article make the cut?"

(Get it…the CUT! Hahaha…haha…no? K then)

"Well, if you noticed each end of a stroke hits a letter, and or a symbol such as a exclamation mark or period. If you put these together and encode it like some of The Zodiacs old descriptions it makes….

I still looked at her confused, but then started to gather the letters and encode them using an old document.

(I made this code up)

After I switched the letters around to fit the code it turned into this…

"The Scarlet Letter is alive?" I turned around back to Shiho and see if she knew what this meant.

"Well, if someone is his known as the scarlet letter, they are an adulterer. In the case, a betrayer?"

"You mean besides you? Well, possibly, and if the "betrayer" is what they are after, then we need to get to them before they do."

"And how do your purpose we do that Mr. Detective?"

I grinned and knew that it was time to call mother once more.

"Shiho, have you ever considered being in a pageant?"

**Shiho POV**

I looked at him long and hard and was afraid to find out what his next plan was going to be.

" Well….let me see, I have been trained to be an assassin, created a deadly drug and now trying to defeat my enemy, nope, never thought of it at all."

He giggled at that, which made me very worried.

"Well, then we are going to have to enter you and then practice now wont me?"

I stared at him again, and this time, in shock. _NO WAY WAS I GOING TO BE IN A STUPID PAGEANT! WITH ALL THOSE WONNABIE GIRLS!_

"Uh…come again?"

"You heard me well enough. Let's call my mom and see if she has some clothes that will fit you, and I call some others, see if you need an ID or someway to identify you to enter the contest."

Drugs, this boy was doing drugs. He was serious about putting me in this pageant.

"So how is this going to play? What is your brilliant plan?"

He turns to face me and gives me the I-Don't-Know-What-You-Are-Talking-About-Look. I swear he likes to keep his thoughts only in his mind, never tells me a thing, yet, I get dragged into the plans.

I sat on the couch waiting for him to finish talking to his mom. Yukiko was so kind to me last time, which I was very much surprised since my drug turned us into kids and put her son at risk. Even though we are back to normal, I still can't see how no one is mad at me.

Shinichi hung up the phone and walked towards me.

"Shiho, we are going to meet my mom at the mall; she signed you up and is talking you shopping since she is in town. I am going to talk to Jodie and see if she can come with us on the day of the pageant."

I sighed….there was no way I am getting out of this one.

"Can you answer me though? What is the plan?"

He grinned and answered, "You're going to befriend this "scarlet letter" and win. Come on, I'll explain on the way, mom is waiting and I need to drop you off, get changed.

( What is the full plan?! That's a secret! Heheheheheh)

*At the Mall*

**Shiho's POV**

After Shinichi dropped me off, I met Yukiko at a boutique.

"Hi Yukiko-san!"

"Hi Sh-Sakura-chan! How are you? Are you ready for **more** shopping?"

Ok I am going to end here…sorry!

I am going to update sooner…hopefully!

**Review!**

Thank you to those who have stayed with me to support the story!


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hi everybody! Im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaack! It is winter break and I have more time to type and more time to give you people at least 1 good chapter. I did want to bring up some things before I start the chapter.

In the first 4 chapters I know it was very short and rushed, but that was because I had to rush into the good stuff and get to the point. When I am done with this story, I am going to put more detail and more information on the chapters. Someone also brought out that the bosses name is Anakota...I KNOW! I forgot to mention that I decided to change it to match the song and because...why not! I am working on my grammar the best that I can; english is my favorite subject but I am terrible at grammar, so all you grammar geniuses, if you please, can help me out.

On with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only made up the plot...sort of...you know what I mean!

Previously on Avatar...(just kidding)

**Shiho's POV**

After Shinichi dropped me off, I met Yukiko at a boutique.

" Hi Yukiko-san!"

"Hi Shi- Sakura-chan! How are you? Are you ready for more shopping?"

Present ( 2 weeks later)

**Shiho's POV**

**(Professors house)**

These past few weeks have gone by pretty slow, and I have enjoyed none of it. Shinichi is off figuring out his brilliant plan to get a hold of the Scarlet Letter. Basically this whole weekend , Shinichi's mom has been teaching me how to walk, act, and to answer certain questions that will be asked of me during the competition. Even though I found some cool looking dresses, I hated the idea of being in the same room as thes8/e girls, especially the Scarlet Letter who had strong associations with the organization. For the competition, Yukiko is going to disguise me with a strawberry blonde blonde wig and green contacts; it will be much safer if I was not Sakura just in case something went wrong.

" Eh, Sakura-chan?"

I turned to look at Shinichi, who was dressed up in his tux.

" What?"

" Are you sure you're prepared for this? If anything, we can back down or have an agent do this."

" Don't worry, I was trained for something like this anyway. It is a good thing your mother is giving me another disguise just in case though; if the Organization is going to be there, I wouldn't want them to know my cover, let alone find out you are alive and helping me."

" The only issue I have is finding out who this Scarlet Letter is, the information we have on the Organization's members is of the ones we met. Anyone who betrayed them, betrayed them after who shrunk. Are you sure you can't think of anyone who might fit the profile?"

I stared straight into his eyes and replied, " Like I said, I was only stationed at the lab and worked at the club once in awhile. If anything, the girl was one of the dancers and I never knew she was a member; there are some things even the boss doesn't know. My relationship with Gin was only between us, no one knew, even though it was pretty obvious."

Shinichi looked at me, and I knew he had much more questions for me.

" Does the Organization know anything of me? or of anyone in my life?"

I could tell what and who he was worried about. " The only thing the Organization researched was your name, your address, and some background information about you being a detective. I personally came to you house and analyzed through your belongings. Don't worry, She is fine; there was nothing done to get into your personally life. The only person we have to worry about is Vermouth, she knows practically everything and has managed to keep it a secret so far."

I could tell he was still worried; the only way to get this off anyones back, is to defeat the Organization and put Gin and Vodka to jail.

He got up and grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.

" Com'on Shiho, we need to leave. My mom is going to meet us backstage in half and hour. I don't see why, the show doesn't start for another 5 hours!"

" That's because I have to associate with the other contestants and each girl has to get the stage and music ready for their performances."

" Whatever, lets go."

I grabbed my suitcase and followed him in the Professors car. We arrived 1 hour later in a community hall located downtown. We entered the back and met up with Yukiko, who was already in the room I was to dress at.

Yukiko, being her happy childlike self, leaped up and gave us a non breathable hug.

"Oh, I am so excited for this! I have all your dresses ready for you.

I could tell this was going to be one of the worst days of my life...

" Since the competition is not for another 4 hours, I am going to chat with some of the other girls and see what kind of gossip I can get, and Shinichi...you do whatever it is you are planning to do."

**Shinichi's POV**

" Yes ma'am!"

I walked off and went outside to meet with Jodie-san, who had the other agents in place in case of an emergency. I know Shiho doesn't like the idea of having the FBI with us, but I knew they were reliable for protection since I have not been able to do a very good job of it, being in a childs body for the past year. The only thing that worried me was if Gin already knew about Shiho, and whether or not this was trap. I was going to be part of the audience and dressed in my blonde disguise. ( remember? I made him look like Momiji!)

I entered a small coffee shop just down the street from where the competition was taking place. I sat down on a corner booth; less than a minute later, Jodie-san entered the cafe.

"Jodie-san! Over here." I could tell she was confused of me calling her over since I was in my disguise.

"Ah, cool kid! I did not recognize you! Did you do something with your hair?"

" Hahaha, don't worry, it's only the disguise I am wearing. Did you bring the microphones and devices I asked for?"

" Right here. This one is for Shiho, and this is for you. Remember you can communicate with each other only through a 100 mile radius, if one of you wonder off any farther, the connection will be loss. The cameras , can be placed anywhere and are small enough to be hidden; since they are so small, you have to be no farther than a foot to be clear, any farther and all you will see is a picture."

I grabbed the small cameras from Jodie and knew that one of these cameras I was going to keep hidden from Shiho, just in case. I need to make sure I know of her whereabouts and who is in contact of her. It is not that I don't trust her, it's just, I know if someone in the organization where to contact her, she would keep it from me.

I looked back up to Jodie and thanked her.

" Ah, no problem, I will be backstage with your mom while other agents will be part of the audience and security."

" Again, thank you. I am going to be in the front near the judges table. I'll be watching Shiho from the screen and also analyze the other girls for suspicion."

" Are you sure that is all you are going to be "analyzing" cool kid?"

"Eh..." I beat straight red and melted down in my seat..._this is so awkward_

I grinned, nervously, and followed her out the door. Once I entered backstage, I place the small cameras behind mirrors, doors, and near the stage. I walked down the hallway where all the girl's rooms were and knocked on Shiho's door, unexpectedly, my mom answers the door.

" Hi, Shinichi! Is there something you need?"

"Where is Shiho mom? Shouldn't she be getting ready?"

"She is still out, talking to the other contestants I presume."

"The competition starts in 1 hour. She should be getting ready, or at least be done by now."

"Don't worry, just sit down, she will be here."

"Fine, tell her I have cameras set up around the place except the rooms, I know she would kill me if I did that."

"You bet I would."

I shrugged my shoulders in a scared state and turned around to see Shiho, still in her disguise, thank the lord.

"Where have you been?"

"Don't worry, I am here now. All I have to do is change and a little make-up. Now leave."

"Fine. Here, this is a mic to put in your ear so we can communicate through out the competition. If anything there are cameras around the area to keep track of you and the other girls, if there is a problem, just contact me."

"No problem."

When she turned away from me I place a camera under her vanity where I could not see her, but at least hear what was going on. After, I left the room and walked towards my seat hoping it would go smooth as we hoped for.

**1 hour later **( sorry...I ran out of Ideas for 1 hour details...)

Announcer: _ladies and gentlemen, as speaker for this years beauty pageant, I would like to present you this years 10 contestants. _

(Audience claps_) _

(Lolita by The Veronicas begins to play)

**Shinichi's POV**

Each of the girls strut down the runway presenting themselves to the judges and not one of them look suspicious enough to be the Scarlet Letter, this was going to be much harder than I thought. As I start to whisper towards my moms ear who sat down with me just a few minutes ago, the announcer announced Shiho or Tomoyo, the name my mom gave her.

_and last we have Tomoyo Daidouji from Tokyo Japan. _

When Shiho came out I almost leaped out of shock. I turned to my mother who was just as shocked as I was, she gasped,

" S-she she...

" She is not wearing her disguise."

WILL I END IT THERE? NOOOOOOO I WILL BE NICE TO YOU GUYS 3

**Shiho's POV**

I walked down the runway in a blue flowing gown with white stripes throughout the dress and it had a sweetheart neckline with a skinny beaded strap.( I am terrible and describing clothes) I looked down at the audience and saw their shocked faces, but I had to do what they wanted, I had to keep Shinichi alive and find the Scarlet Letter, the only way to do that, was to be myself. I lined up with the other girls and smiled towards the audience.

_Each girl will have to complete and be evaluated for each category. _

_Beauty walk, Swim wear, Outfit of choice, and Talent. Good luck girls, you are going to need it. _

Each of us one by one walked back to our rooms for the next round. With only 15 minutes to prepare, I rushed towards my room and placed my next gown on. It was a white tool gown with a corset top lined with purple. Purple roses are placed on the dress and a simple strip lines the sweetheart neckline. I put on diamond dangling earrings and purple heels. I turn to find Yukiko at my door.

" Shiho, what are you doing, if the organization is here..."

" I know, but you have to trust me. You must go, just stick with the plan and tell Shinichi that everything is under control and to not come back here at all."

" Fine, but if anything happens, you know I have to power over him from coming to get you."

With that she left me alone in the room, where I knew the organization was watching. I could not let him get killed, not because of me.

I walked out the door and damaged all the cameras I could find that Shinichi had put out, he can not get in the way. The only thing left to do was to go on with the show.

_Aren't they lovely ladies and gentlemen. This is going to be a tough one for the judges. For this next round, the girls are not allowed to reveal more than they should or do any sort of sexual act or they will be disqualified. (_Rushing to swimwear)

When my name was called, I walked down the runway with worry, because I knew time was running out and the Scarlet Letter has not revealed herself to me.

I was wearing a black two piece with a see through shaw around me that was a light blue; when opened it trailed down like a long skirt in the back. When I turned to leave, I felt a chill surrounding me and I knew I was being watched by Him, but I showed no obvious hesitation. When I reached back stage, I was pulled by my arm behind the curtains.

" Your are doing well Sherry, just keep up what you are doing, when the time comes, you know what to do."

"Yes."

I was left alone again with a single tear dropping from my eyes. If I do not complete this, who knows who will get hurt.

**Shinichi's POV**

Shiho did not disable the camera that was near her and her encounter, but I could not make out who it was, though, I already have a guess. I wanted to do something but I knew that if I interfere, she would get hurt.

**Shiho's POV**

When outfit of choice came, I decided to go with a gothic circus look; white corset with black lining, black shorts with chains, fishnet tights, vintage black heeled booties,a top hat with; feathers and lace, short lace gloves, and a cane with a ravens head. My routine was simple gymnastics and dancing with a shortened version of Midnight Circus by Sunny Hill in the background. Before my performance, I noticed one of the judges was out backstage talking to one of the other girls; Ming Le, I think her name was. Ming was a skinny blonde with blue eyes and pretty tall; she looked about 20 years of age. I turned the corner to try to get what they were saying.

" Ming, anyone seem suspicious to you?"

"No ma'am, everything seems fine."

"Remember, if you want to win this thing, you have to give me evidence of anyone who is snooping around and not part of the competition."

"Yes ma'am."

I shifted to the side making sure I was not seen. _so the Scarlet Letter may be a judge and not a contestant. I better let Shinichi know without THEM knowing. _

Suddenly, the producer came up behind me and told me it was my turn in 1 minute

Announcer: _and now a circus theme show from the lovely Tomoyo!_

_( audience claps) _

(Remember I shortened the song)

Midnight Circus, Riddle me, omo

Midnight Circus, Riddle me, omo

(Shiho walks down runway spinning her cane)

Chilheuk gateun mirae machi kkeune mukkin gwangdae gati

Nareul gadun yeogin machi, deu rakyul rakyul, deu rakyul rakyul

(Models with her hat over her eyes and cane in front)

Bbigeok daego dallyeo ganeun, Midnight Circus

Witae roun rollercoaster, Midnight Circus

(Puts one leg in the air in front of her while she spins)

Arae bomyeon jeongmal, kkeutin geo (Creepy night)

(Puts hand s out like claws in front of eyes; does the splits)

Kkeuteul boneun sungan, jineun geo (Troubled night)

(Seungah Janghyun) jineun sungan neon Out dweneun geo

Show must go on, never stop

(Right hand is down holding cane; left hand shows stop; body is at angle; she is facing down towards the right)

(Kota harmonizes) naega ulttae niga ut neunda, Ironic hage do

(walks down runway; twirls)

(Kota harmonizes) sarang badgo shipeun geojitmal, nan haengbok hada (Replay

Replay)

(Back flips into the air)

(Kota harmonizes) nal bogo niga ut neunda, nan dashi heullinda

(Backflips x2; splits)

(Kota harmonizes) hwaryeo han bulbit chum chuneun got, Welcome to Midnight

(Circus Circus Show)

(on ground in princess stance; hat covering face; cane is across right shoulder)

_audience claps_

**Shinichi's POV**

I clapped along with the audience still unsure if Shiho was safe or in danger. I already singled out all the girls of being the Scarlet Letter; not one of them looked towards the same area more than once in each round to single someone. I have a feeling this was a trap for both Shiho and the Scarlet Letter. If I don't figure something out, I have a hunch Shiho is going to be in more danger than she already is. Since the talent part is not for another hour, I am going to explore around the building. I noticed there was no security around the perimeter like Jodie said and all the doors leading to the exit were locked...but...

_I HAVE AN IDEA!_

**Shiho's POV**

I turned of my mic making sure that Shinichi wasn't going to hear any conversations that I had; I suddenly got pulled into my room. I turned to face Gin

"What do you want, I did what you asked, I gave you information and suspicions I had, what more do you want."

"You know what exactly what I want Sherry...why don't you come back where you belong, I don't have to kill you."

"Never. *spit*

*splap*I fell to the floor...just like old times

"I would say no such things if I were you...do you really think you have a normal life now? I will hunt you down and kill whoever has put their lives with yours. All they want is to bring the organization down. If that ever happens, you will be put to prison for what you did, your nothing but tool; you are alone."

"Y-your wrong...they would never leave me."

"We will see."

He walked off and closed the door leaving me on the floor to weep...no...he was right...I am just a tool...besides Shinichi is in love with Ran after all right...

(30 Minutes later) [sorry guys, remember I am not good with details]

I put on a black gown; corset as the top decorated with buttons in the middle and frills on the sweetheart neckline. The skirt trailed down like a ball gown but was not puffy. On top I wear a light grey cape that trailed down like the skirt and had lace embellishments. I wear the hood for my performance.

Announcer: _now lets give a warm welcome to Tomoyo who will be singing a song for us tonight._

_(Audience claps) _

(I Walk Alone- Tarja Turunen)

Put all your angels on the edge.

Keep all the roses, I'm not dead.

I left a thorn under your bed.

I'm never gone.

Go tell the world I'm still around.

I didn't fly, I'm coming down.

You are the wind, the only sound.

Whisper to my heart when hope is torn apart

And no one can save you.

I walk alone.

Every step I take

I walk alone.

My winter storm

Holding me awake

It's never gone

When I walk alone.

Go back to sleep forever more.

(smoke begins to fill the stage)( part of act)

Far from your fools and lock the door.

They're all around and they'll make sure:

You don't have to see what I turned out to be.

No one can help you.

I walk alone.

Every step I take

I walk alone.

My winter storm

Holding me awake

It's never gone

When I walk alone.

Waiting up in heaven I was never far from you.

Spinning down I felt your every move.

I walk alone.

Every step I take

I walk alone.

My winter storm

Holding me awake

It's never gone

When I walk alone.

_*Audience Claps*_

**Shinichi's POV- a single tear falls from his face**

_You are far from being alone...Shiho_

_*****_**Lights shut down and the whole building goes pitch black***

**WOW**! the longest chapter I ever did! . OH YEAH!

This chapter I made long because I have given you guys nada...the next chapters will have flashbacks and explanations, i will not leave you guys hanging. Hopefully my details and descriptions were ok for you...if not use your imagination! 3

Hate, Love, Flame, I need reviews!

Happy (late) New Year!


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10…What is love?

**Shiho POV**

Never knew why I was left alone, maybe I am destined for something great, something worthwhile…Being with the organization is not that bad. I am with the man I love and am protected from the outside world. The world is a dark and cruel place, I should be thankful for them, they took me in. My parents were killed and my sister is off in the world living. Am I living? Or am I dead?

"Up late again, eh?"

I turn, "Gin! What are you doing here? I thought you and Vodka were out of town?"

He grinned, and came close to me and pressed against my neck. "I did not want to be away to long, besides, the job was easy."

"Then you should have been done sooner." I liked teasing him and I know he did to.

"We had a little disruption; a teen detective was spying on us."

"You're telling me that you let a teen get your way?''

"Hmm, don't worry, I'll that I needed to do was give him a little taste of the poison you created, no one will ever find his body."

I was a bit worried, that poison was only a prototype, and God knows what it might have done to the poor boy…

"Hm Sherry, you look a little worried there, surly you don't care? You were trained for this you know? To kill, to get rid of the enemy and anyone else who gets in our way."

"Me? Care? You're the only one I care for."

His hands slid down my body giving me icy chills down my spine; this was love. His mouth peered closer to my ear.

"And remember, to trust no one but me, you cannot trust anyone, not even the boss. If you are given directions…

"Go straight to you."

"That's my girl."

**Unknown Place**

"Shiho, Shiho, SHIHO! Get up."

"Wh-what…Gin?"

HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER!

I am very busy with school right now VERY busy. This is short chapter to introduce what is coming next and I wanted to introduce something new to the story. When I have little time to write, I will do small flashbacks like this one. Don't worry it will all makes sense soon and the story will continue! I have not given up!

HATE, LOVE? REVIEW!

WeetzieBat613 3


	10. Chapter 11

Yes, I am back and ready to finish the story. I suspect 5 or more chapters? Maybe….

Anyway, backtrack; During the contest Gin is placed in the scene and then Shiho comes out as herself, the lights go out, flashbacks happen and we are to this point!

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING! Except this plot

**Chapter 11: Unexpected acquaintances **

Shiho's POV

"Shiho, Shiho, wake up!"

"What? W-what happened…?"

"It's ok, it seems that you bumped your head onto something."

"Oh...ok..um where are w- Kaito?" I looked up and started into the eyes of who I thought was Shinichi but instead it was the masked magician himself.

"Hey Shiho, long time hasn't it? I am sorry I haven't been able to contact you, h-how have you been? It's been years s-sin…"

"Since you left." I looked at him sharply and with anger, I did not suspect that we would be face to face once more.

"Yeah, since then. Look, I know you must be angry but…"

"I am more than that, I am furious and I was scared….I was just a child!" I couldn't look at him anymore nor forgive him for leaving me alone; with them.

_Flashback_

_(Little Kaito)_

"_Eh, Shiho-chan, let's go play outside! You have been in this lab for too long, why wont you play?"_

_I turned to face my one and only friend and did nothing but stare and respond, "I am sorry, if I leave, they will get mad, and besides if I stay in they will let me see my sister next week."_

"_Aw come on! Just for a while? Please?"_

_I looked around the lab and we were the only ones there, but, it still seemed like we were being watched. They made me scared and they make me shake, but I did not want to lose a friend. "Ok, we can go outside, but, I have to be back in an hour, they are going to check in on me soon."_

"_Alright!"_

_3 hours later…_

_Unknown voice: "Where is that brat? She should be in here with her studies, when I find her, I will…"_

_And out, from the side door came Shiho and Kaito laughing from playing out in the snow._

"_What do you think you are doing? You are not allowed to go anywhere do you understand me young lady? Your parents left you to finish their work, not go out and play."_

_Shiho's POV_

_I was terrified and unsure what to do. I knew that I was going to get in trouble, yet, I went outside anyway._

"_I-Im sorry, I was only going to go out for a little bit, I didn't know the time.."_

"_No excuses you little…"_

"_Hey!" I turned to face Kaito and was shocked to hear his outburst. "Oi, you can't talk to my friend like that, besides, what is it to you if… *smack* Kaito was slapped across the room and I was pulled by my arm and shoved into the hallway. I was so scared and didn't know what to do…._

_Author's POV_

_With both children on the ground, footsteps were heard and out came Kaito's father who had witnessed everything. He grabbed the man and began a fist fight between them._

"_Don't you dare touch either of the children do you hear me? If I catch you… *smack* *kick* The infamous magician was knocked down and kicked the man in the shin and tried to protect both kids. But it was no use, there was nothing he could do for them *bang bang* _

_The man pulled out a gun and had shot kaito's father in chest and grabbed hold of Shiho._

"_That should teach you both a lesson. and as for you…" He turned and was about to shoot at Kaito when Shiho grabbed hold of his other hand and bit right into it. "AAAHHH! You little brat."_

_With that, Kaito ran and gave one last regretful look at Shiho and ran off. _

_End of Flashback_

Shiho's POV

" I remember every single detail of that day, death, betrayal, one of the worst days of my life. You didn't even try to come and get me."

"Shiho, I couldn't. After that day they relocated you. How could I…"

"You could have searched harder, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that I was placed back into the facility a month prior to that. Was it that difficult for you to come get me? or atleast try to contact me to tell me you were ok?" I was in tears now, I don't know why I was so angry, it was in the past. Yet, it was the first time I have ever felt betrayal; even though I have gotten used to it by now, it still hurts.

" I didn't know what to do. I was so afraid of what they would do to me or what they would to do you if they ever found out you were in contact of me. I was afraid of what you thought of me after that day… I- I am sor…"

"I hate you." He stood up and I could tell he was hurt. Did I mean it? No...but I was so angry, I didn't know what to feel.

A few seconds later, Shinichi came up. Seeing my crying on the floor I knew he was concerned. Before he could say anything I asked, "Where are we?"

"Uh, we left the contest and ran off to the building next to it. We are in the attic at the moment."

"What were you doing this whole time?" I knew that seeing me crying would turn into a discussion once we went home, so I did my best to avoid it now.

"I was with Jodie and the rest of the FBI, we went around the perimeter to make sure it was safe. We saw Gin leave the premises but lost him afterwards."

"What is Kaito doing here?" I didn't mean to sound a bit angry but it was still on my mind.

" I asked him to come in case anything happened, in case it was a trap. But of course, you already knew it was before we arrived, didn't you?"

He was right, I knew that Gin would be there waiting for my arrival. I had a plan that would require my surrender and Shinichi's freedom. I forgot how stubborn he was and knew he would not let me go that easily.

"Yeah, I knew. The message that was in the newspaper, I knew. When I was in the back changing, over at the club where we met big daddy. Gin was there and he saw me. We told me that if I did not go with the plan, he would have gone out and killed you right there and then. So, the whole thing about the zodiac and me finding the message so fast, was just part of the plan. I was myself to show that I would follow directions. Part of the plan was for me to kill an FBI member. In the end, I knew he was going to kill me either way; all he was doing was taunting me."

"So even though you knew you were going to die, you went with it anyway! You could have told me! Asked me for help! I am sick and tired of you doing this like this! These suicide missions, and for no reason at all!"

"I did this to protect you! Your an idiot you know that? I did this for you to live and not be taken by Gin."

Silence lifted in the air and we all looked down to the floor not knowing what to say. Suddenly, Kaito spoke up.

"It was good seeing you again, both of you. I better get going, you know how to contact me."

And just like that, he opened his glider and jumped out the window into the night.

"Shiho?" I looked up at Shinichi. "It's getting late, let's go home.

Oh it's been so long! Thank you guys for following and reviewing, it really helps alot! Chapter 11 has revealed much and I am so excited for the next chapter!

Hate, love (no flaming please!)

(word count: 1378)

WeetzieBat613


	11. Chapter 12

Hi guys! Yes, I am trying my best to update more often! Hope you guys liked chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing! Except the plot**

Shinichi's POV

I didn't understand why she would not share these types of things with me. Did she not trust me to protect her?

We were driving in the car in silence without a word. Just in case, Shiho had put on her original wig that mom had given her and we were on our way home. It was still bothering me though….what else was she hiding. Turning to her I suddenly pulled over and turned off the silence.

"We need to talk…" I knew she did not want to hear it, but I have had enough of these secrets.

"There is nothing to talk about, I told you everything already, besides what does it matter anymore."

I didn't know what to do. She was not an open book and not easily readable either.

" I just, I have to ask again, what was your relationship with Gin?"

"I told you, we went out and…"

"Did you actually love him?" There is a difference in being in a relationship with someone and loving them. Is this what she was hiding or why Gin has not forcibly kill her right when he saw her. "What about when he saw you in the club? Did he watch you change, did he threaten you, touch you, did…."

"Enough….I told you everything already, Besides what is it to you? Realistically it is none of your business. If you must know, Gin knows nothing of who you are or that I am wearing a disguise, I have been showing up as myself remember?"

She was very angry with me, and I knew that this was not going to go away anytime soon. I just wished she would share with me if she was in any sort of danger.

I turned to the clock in the car and noticed it was almost midnight.

"Just, forget I asked. We should be going home right now. The professor is either asleep or awake wondering where we are.

"Ok...and um, I'm sorry to make you see that and worry. I just, I don't feel like losing another friend because of a decision that I made."

"Is that what happened between you and Kaito Kid?"

Shiho's POV

I knew that would come back at me, he would eventually relate that back to something. At the moment though, I did not feel like talking about that matter.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Ok, just remember, I made a promise, and I plan to keep that, Shiho."

"Thank you, Shinichi."

**At the house (still in car)**

"Hey, Shinichi? It seems that your lights are on in the house? Is Agasa inside?"

"Im not sure, I would think he would let me know. It seems that only the first floor is lit."

"An intruder?"

"Let's hope not. Come on, we could go up to the second floor in my room with the large tree on the side of the house."

"Excuse me?"

"What? There were times when I was young and I had to sneak out of the house, you know, for a case."

"Uh, sure…" Idiot, he probably did that to spend time with Mouri. "Well, if that is how you are going to do it, show us the way detective."

Shinichi's POV

Whoever was in the house, I just hope it has nothing to do with the organization. We already had one event, I did not want other, especially when it was so late….

"Come on, let me give you boost and please be careful."

"Don't worry, I have had my share in climbing trees."

Wait...was she teasing me again? Geez, I could never understand her emotions at any given time and place. We climbed up and opened my window to my bed room and softly jumped in. Out of nowhere, I heard a click of a gun. I turned to face Shiho, who had a gun in her hands.

"Where the hell did that come from?!"

"I borrowed it from Jodie."

I was unsure how to feel about this matter….she "borrowed" it? She turned away from me and held up the gun.

"And what the heck do you plan to do with that!?"

"Well if we are dealing with someone dangerous it wouldn't hurt to protect ourselves."

I stared in disbelief and hopped she was being sarcastic. "P-put it away! Geez."

"Fine." She placed the gun back behind her shirt and we quietly went down the steps. I noticed that the library's light was off but the kitchen was on; late night snack? We slid down the side of the wall and turned towards the kitchen where I saw, "Ran? w-what, Sonoko? what are you guys doing here?"

Sonoko responded, "uh, hello? you two have been missing from school for 2 days. Just wanted to see if you didn't ditch off and leave town." I looked towards Ran and waited for her to answer the question.

"What? Do you think I wouldn't be worried the fact that you were gone? Everytime you leave it scares me thinking you might be dead."

"I'm sorry Ran, me and Sh-Sakura were out following up on the case we have been working on."

Sonoko turned to Shiho and pointed out, "So what is your story anyway? How did you get involved in this detective stuff, hmm?"

Shiho's POV

I was a little hesitant to answer her question, I could easily tell a bit of the truth, it wouldn't hurt. God Shinichi could do more than just stand there.

"Well, that's kind of a long story...you see, I-I, I witnessed, I witnessed an event that involved the people we are investigating. Since Shinichi was investigating them, I was placed under him by thr FBI. They knew I would be safe with him and so we are now investigating them under the care of the FBI. Thats all I can tell you, sorry...It's getting late, I'm heading to bed, goodnight."

I looked down to the ground and ran up those stairs without looking back and hopped this wont come up again.

Shinichi's POV

I knew this was difficult for her, I just wish it was easier. No matter how much we both want to, we can never have a normal life….

Yay! Chapter 12!...so, did Shiho really just "borrow" the gun..or was it given to her 0.o

So happy to get back on the flow of things

WeetzieBat16


	12. Chapter 13

Hey guys! So here is Chapter 1 of Ending 1

I know some people would rather have only one ending, but I still want to try 3. For those who really don't won't 3 endings, my recommendation is to wait for ending 3. Why? I can't say. Chapters 2 and 3 are more for the readers and writers who want to see different endings and are a fan of a certain type of ending. Fanfictioners who write fanfiction come up with endings because that's how they would like it to happen.

Most would want to see Ending 1 happen. Some would appreciate Ending 2. Those who are only reading for a good story would just want to have Ending 3 and let it be the end all, be all.

It's up to you guys, I am going with all 3 endings and I love all three outcomes, so, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except the plot-ish

Shinichi's POV

I knew this was difficult for her, I just wish it was easier. No matter how much we both want to, we can never have a normal life….

I turned back to Ran and Sonoko and explained that we had a hard day today and apologize that we could explain no further.

"Don't worry, it's fine, I'm just glad you both are safe." (Ran)

"Everything is fine, we will be back at school tomorrow." _I think…._

"Alright then...HOLD ON. We actually came to invite Sakura to go shopping and have lunch with us after school. Thought it would be nice to get to know each other, you know, and, be friends."

I looked at both girls hesitantly, obviously, knowing Sonoko, just wants a more detailed insight on Shiho and the case.

_I know she is going to kill me for this…_

"That sounds great. Yeah. Actually, we have nothing planned for tomorrow. I'll go let her know."

_What did I just do?_

"Great, me and Sonoko will be waiting for her at the gate after school when she is ready. Good-night!"

"Yeah...Night!"

I followed them out and shut the door, when suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and turned around.

_Uh-oh_

"S-shiho...what are you doing down here? I thought you went to sleep?"

"I did. Then I got thirsty and came back down. So, what did you sign me up for this time?"

"Uh-you know, Ran asked if you would go shopping tomorrow. I told her it should be fine since nothings happening tomorrow. Right?"

Shiho's POV

_He forgot….didn't he_

*sigh* "I guess it can't be helped…." I muttered out loud

"What?"

" Fine, I'll go. As long as you're paying." I walked away and went up stairs. I can't believe he has forgotten. It seems that Mouri has a tighter grip on him than I thought.

I opened the door to my room and locked it. I went towards the window and opened it for some breeze to come in. I looked down on the small balcony attached and say a white rose along with a note.

_A rose for you, my dear one. If you plan on going out to see her tomorrow, I wish to come with you. I do not want you to have sorrows alone any longer._

_ Kaito Kid_

"Hmmm, no wonder all the girls seem to fall for him; he is such a gentleman. The best of his kind."

I sat on the window seal for a little while longer until a tear fell from eyes. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I should be happy. We are so close to the Organization and getting our revenge. But, do I really want to let go? If the organization is defeated, what is left for me to do.

_I miss you so much Akemi...why did you have to leave me…?_

Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own

Why do you have to leave me?

It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me

Hold on onto me

Now I see, now I see

Everybody hurts some days

It's okay to be afraid

Everybody hurts, everybody screams

Everybody feels this way and it's okay

Ladadadada, it's okay

It feels like nothing really matters anymore

When you're gone, I can't breathe

And I know you never meant to make me feel this way

This can't be happening

Now I see (now I see), now I see

Everybody hurts some days

It's okay to be afraid

Everybody hurts, everybody screams

Everybody feels this way and it's okay

Ladadadada it's okay

Lalalala

So many questions, so much on my mind

So many answers I can't find

I wish I could turn back the time

I wonder why

Everybody hurts some days (some days)

Everybody hurts some days (some days)

Everybody hurts some days (some days)

It's okay to be afraid (I'm afraid)

Everybody hurts, everybody screams

Everybody feels this way and it's okay

Ladadadada it's okay

Lalalalala it's okay

Everybody hurts some days

(Some days)

It's okay to be afraid

(I'm afraid)

Everybody hurts some days

Yeah, we all feel pain (It's okay)

Everybody feels this way

But it'll be okay (some days)

Can't somebody take me away

To a better place?

Everybody feels this way

(Ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-a hhhh)

Ladadada it's okay

Lalalala, it's okay

I closed the window and walked towards the bed and sat there crying, unknown to what will happen next. Hours past; I lay down and shut my eyes praying for this nightmare to end.

Alright! That's chapter 1 of Ending 1!

So these chapter will be short. Which means I will publish sooner. This ending will be 3-5 chapters, I think. Hope you guys liked it and can't wait to see the reviews.

The song is titled, "Everybody Hurts" by Avril Lavigne. Please listen to it. I think it fit's Shiho. Many more songs to come!

Hate? Love? REVIEW! (and follow)

WeetzieBat613


	13. Chapter 14

Hey guys I am back with a chapter! Yes, I will try to update every other or everyday. We have thanksgiving break this week and I am more than free!

On with the story! P.S. don't forget guys, in case you get confused, Shiho's fake name is Sakura. In case you notice Shinichi or anyone else calling that.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except the plot-ish

Ending 1: Chapter 2- No Turning Back

**Shiho's POV**

I felt the light shine in through the window and I opened my eyes to find it to be morning. I sat up and looked at the time seeing that it was 7:00 am; I had about an hour to get ready and eat. I hesitated and sat up smelling something that was burning. I ran down the stairs to find Shinichi _trying_ to make breakfast.

"What on earth are you doing?" I opened up the windows and held my hand to my nose and mouth trying not to breath in too much smoke.

"Well, since you were still asleep, I decided to make breakfast for the both of us...it didn't work...sorry."

I looked at him and I couldn't stop laughing. How did he eat before I came? I know Agasa didn't cook.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

I stopped, "It seems that the great detective can't do something right and it is as simple as making eggs. How did you feed yourself before I started cooking for you and Agasa?"

"Take-out?"

"I see, why don't you do what you do best and order us that take-out before you burn the place down?"

"Sounds good!"

_I think he did that on purpose._

I walked back up to shower and when I came out, placed on my disguise. I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered what was going to happen today. Shinichi made plans for me to go shopping, yet, I wanted to go see her. Today was the day it all happened, and he had no clue. The day everything changed, the day that started the betrayal and the hate. Holding back my tears, I walked down to find breakfast set on the table and Agasa sitting beside Shinichi waiting for me.

"So, you made this all yourself?" I teased

"Of course! Only the finest is served in my home. I invited Agasa to come sit with us as well. Knowing that he had nothing prepared either. Huh, Professor?"

"Oi, Shinichi; Professor replied, I could have easily prepared myself a healthy meal at my own home.

I grinned, "Nice try Agasa-san. You can have any food you want, but, not too much."

We all laughed, during this gloomy morning. Was I ashamed and did I feel guilt at this? Yes, but, I think this is what Akemi would have wanted.

**Shinichi's POV**

I never have seen Shiho laugh so much like that. At the same time, he face would always turn away as if something wrong. Yet, I did not know what it was. I'll talk to her later.

After breakfast, and at school [sorry, guys, I am bad at fillers, you get what you get]

We sat at our desks and waited for our teacher to arrive when Ran walked in.

"Good morning Shinichi, Sakura-chan!"

"Morning Ran, I replied."

"Sakura-chan, are you going to come shopping today?"

We both looked at Shiho, waiting for a response, it seems that she had something else on her mind, she looked up and replied.

"Of course, I had nothing planned anyway." She gave a straight face reply and continued to stare out the window.

"Oh, good, well the teacher is here, I see you after class."

I sighed and turned back to Shiho, "What is your problem? You have been faking that smile all morning. I know you enough to know that."

"I'm just tired, I've got a long day ahead of me. Thanks to you."

"If something is going on-"

"Maybe next time you should check the calendar and see." She refused to look back at me. I tried to persist, but the teacher walked in and we were silenced.

After school

She has been trying to avoid me all day, even when we had the exact same schedule. She even disappeared at lunch. I don't understand, what was so important, and why would she not tell me? Why was it bugging me so much for her to be at so much distance? I didn't care before if we were not together. Most of the time she wanted to be alone and I let her. Why was now, so different?

Shiho's POV

I walked over to that gate to wait for Ran, when I saw Kaito Kid, no Kaito Kuroba.

"What on earth are you doing here? What if someone sees you?"

"Don't worry, no one knows who I really am. Besides, I thought you would want to go and see her right after school and I wanted to accomodate you and...hey, where's Kudo.?"

"Not here, Shinichi has made plans for me to go with Mouri to go shopping and be friends."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. But why today? Shouldn't he know-"

"Yes, he should. But it seems that he has other things on his mind. So I didn't tell him."

"That gives him not right! Besides he is the reason-"

"Nothing is his fault."

"But if he didn't-"

"Stop" I knew I shouldn't be angry at him, I from experience that I could nothing but blame Them. They are the reason for all of this. "You better go before Mouri comes. Meet me at the front of the mall at 5. I'll try to get away. Thank you"

"Of course." He ran off just in time before Mouri came around to meet me.

"Hello, Mouri-san."

"Hello, and um, please call me Ran, we are friends now."

"Oh, ok, Ran. Um, where is-"

"Sonoko had some family errands to run so it will be just the two of us."

"Ok." It was pretty silent from then on, until she started to talk.

"So, Sakura-chan. I know you can't talk much about it, but how did you come to be Shinichi's partner?"

_I knew it. She just wants insight on the case. Oh, well, realistically we don't have much to talk about. I don't even want to be here. The again, I do owe her something especially after saving my life. _

"Well, after we got placed together, I guess since I was following him everywhere, I sort of got into the mysteries and became his partner. It was so interesting how he solved crimes and his deductions were quite good, especially for a high schooler. There are times though where I have to stay in hiding because the people we may be investigating that day, are the people looking for me. Sorry...that's all I can say."

"It's ok, as long as you stay safe."

Ran's POV

It was so strange to see this girl in next to me admire Shinichi like that. To be able to travel with him everywhere while I am here worried about his well-being. He cares about her enough to make sure she is alright...what is this feeling inside of me?

Is it, Jealousy?

Yes, yes, I know. I am hurting Ran a little too much. Honestly, I like Ran and I know that after 20+ season, Shinichi and Ran will end up together. I know. But, this is Fanfiction so, yeah.

Let me know what you think. Hate? Love? REVIEW! (and follow)

I will update tuesday or wednesday. Maybe tomorrow?

WeetzieBat613


	14. Chapter 15

Hey guys!

Hehehehe…...so when I meant tomorrow (Nov) I meant today….sorry.

Just 3 more chapters for this ending and on to the next!

For those hating the 3 endings, just think of them as 3 one shots….5-6 chapter long one-shots 3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! except the plot-ish

In the previous episode….

**Ran's POV**

It was so strange to see this girl in next to me admire Shinichi like that. To be able to travel with him everywhere while I am here worried about his well-being. He cares about her enough to make sure she is alright...what is this feeling inside of me?

Is it, Jealousy?

**Shiho's POV**

Not long after 2 hours we both had bags full of new clothes and shoes. I got to say, aside from the awkwardness in the beginning, I was kinda having fun.

"So, Ran, is there any other stores you want to go?"

"Honestly, I'm pooped! but, I could go for some coffee."

"Same here."

We walked towards a cafe that was pretty empty at the moment and after we ordered we sat down. I could tell that something was bothering Ran so I spoke up,

"Is something wrong, Ran? You seem a little distant."

"Oh, it's nothing. I just...It's been a long time since I have seen Shinichi and now that he is back-"

"You do not know what your feelings are."

"More like, he's feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…it's been several months since I last saw him. And with everything going on and you being together-"

"Stop. Ran, you have to understand. Shinichi cares about you, more than you think. Every breathing moment he worries that he will not see you again. He does this for you, and only you. You shouldn't have to worry like this so much."

I hope the elephant in the room moves to the side a bit, I did not want this to become a conflict. She must never know…

"Thank you Sakura-chan. I'm glad you told me that."

Meanwhile, at the Kudo's residence

**Shinichi's POV**

I am so tired. I have been going through some old records on the BO for a few hours now. _I wonder what the girls are doing right now? Shiho is probably bored out of her mind right now. She will thank me later. _

I grabbed another folder from the box.I flipped through the documents and found some newspaper clippings. I looked through and found the one that was marked to this date, exactly one year ago…..

_Shiho…_

Back at the mall (4:52 pm)

**Shiho's POV**

After we walked out of the cafe, I looked up at the large clock on the wall and noticed the time.

_Oh no_

"Um, Ran?"

"Yeah?"

"There is something I,'v got to tell you. I-I actually did make plans today. Shinichi just forgot about what was going on so I let it slide. But, I really do have to go-"

She pulled me in and gave me a hug. "I understand. And don't worry, I understand."

"Thank you."

"Oh, that Shinichi, he really can be so dense sometimes."

We shared a laugh and I ran off to the front entrance to meet Kaito Kid. When I reached the front I saw Kaito dressed in black holding the door to a car.

"Ma'am, I have been waiting for you."

"Hahaha, what a gentleman you are."

I slid in the seat and noticed a black lace dress on the hanger. The passenger seat and the driver seat was then blocked off by a solid black window so that I may change. _Akemi, I am coming for you._

**Shinichi's POV**

Since I didn't have a car, I grabbed my skateboard and turned the turbo on and raced towards the mall. _I hope it's not too late._

I arrived (5:06) and looked around and saw Ran going in for a taxi.

"Ran! Ran! Wh-where is Sakura-chan." *smack* "OW! what was that for?"

"It seems that you have been letting a lot of people down recently. I could tell this whole time something was bothering her and now that-"

"Look, I am sorry, I just-"

"I am not the one you should be sorry to. What is it exactly that you forgot?"

"Her sisters death...remember that woman, a year ago that Conan followed. That was her sister. It seems that I forgot the most important case. The one that started it all, what brought brought us together."

I could tell that last sentence startled her a bit. "I have to get going. It could be too late."

"What do you mean?"

"The people, that are after her. I wouldn't be surprised if they were waiting." Just like that, I hoped onto the skateboard and headed for the cemetery. _Please be safe_

**Shiho's POV**

We arrived at the cemetery and arm in arm we went towards Akemi's grave. I knelt down and a tear fell down my cheek. "I missed you so much. I wish you were here…"

"Shiho…. I am sorry."

I couldn't contain myself. I fell into Kaito's arms and began to cry. _Why, why did you have to leave me…._

I rubbed my tears off and looked up at Kaito.

"Sorry, I just-Kaito, what's wrong?"

I stood up and Kaito's body fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Vermouth standing there with a tranquilizer in her hand. (BTW Shiho took her wig off in the car)

"My, my Sherry. Don't you think it was a little bit risky for you to be out here?"

"What do you want?"

"Boss wants to see you."

"If you want me dead just kill me now."

"Sorry orders are orders." She then pulled out a handgun and pointed it towards Kaito's head. "Now, Sherry, you can come with me, or I can shoot the magician. Don't you think by going it will be good thing? Think about it. The BO has not leads on Kudo or his friends. With you gone, there is no leads to follow. If you stay, it will only get them closer."

I didn't know what to do. but, she was right. Besides, what exactly do I have to go back to. I have no family, no real identity. I should just leave.

_There is no turning back…._

"Fine, where to?"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHIHO! Don't go! Shinichi is on his way! Stall, or something!

Oh well…..

LOVE? HATE? REVIEW! (an follow)

WeetzieBat613


	15. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Sorry the last chapter was a bit rushed, I just had to get that scene and conversation over with. After this chapter I think there will be one more chapter for this ending.

On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! except the plot-ish

Normal POV

With the gun behind her back Shiho walked towards the car that Vermouth was pushing her towards. Not to far long, Shinichi was going as fast as he could. His heart raced and was hoping it wasn't too late.

Shiho ducked and slid in the car. It was strange though….Vermouth never made it into the car.

_What is she waiting for. _Shiho thought _I thought we were going to the-_

Before she could finish her thought a hand was placed on top of her mouth.

"It's so good to see you again, Sherry."

His voice was that of a demon that a child feared in their dreams, one that you wanted to go away from your thoughts. Shiho feared this man most of all but did not want to show it.

"Did you really think we _came_ for you? All the boss wants is for your death. The person that we want is that man you have been associated with. The one who is getting a little too close."

Shiho shivered at the thought of him hurting Shinichi. She should have known better to let herself be caught, to come here.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter, once he comes for you, it will all be over."

Shinichi's POV

_Please be safe. I cannot let you down. Please, please be alright. _ I started to shed a tear and wiped it away. Everything will be fine, I just had to hurry. I arrived at the cemetery and looked around. There was no sign of Shiho. Hesitant to call out, I walked towards Akemi's grave staying alert to my surroundings. When I arrived, I noticed Kid on the ground. _What is he doing here?_

"Oi, Kid, I whispered, What's wrong?"

No matter how much I shook him, he did not wake up. I checked his pulsed and noticed that he was still alive. _Good, but where is- _Suddenly I heard gun shots around me and I ducked behind the tombstone.

"It's about time you came."

I peeked and saw Vermouth along with Gin and Shiho. Gin had her hands pulled behind her back and gun to her head.

"You have many choices here Detective, but I am afraid it will still end in Sherry's death, she is a traitor after all. You just have a choice of seeing her die."

I turned to Shiho who looked frightened as can be. If I hadn't forgotten, we would not have been in this situation. Suddenly, Shiho spoke up.

"Let him go! Without me he has no leads, no way of knowing who you are!"

"Shut up!" Gin let go of her arms and grabbed her hair and yanked it down. I was about to step in when Vermouth pulled out her second gun and had two pointed straight at me.

"This is how it is going to go. You tell us what you know, who else knows and you die. Or you keep quiet, we kill Sherry, _then_, you die. What's your choice?"

Shiho's POV

"WAIT! Don't you want to know first?"

"And what would that be my dear." (Gin)

"How we survived? All this time. If you kill us, you will never know. And I think the boss would be pretty upset missing out on something like this."

He pulled my hair back more for me to meet his eyes. Those eyes that, at one time, I was in love with.

"Enlighten me. but don't think this will keep you alive."

"You're right, but, you don't need to ask me that, just ask Vermouth."

We all looked at Vermouth who made not hesitant move. She was a great actress anyway, but, she was just as scared of Gin as I was.

"Tell him, you knew exactly who and where I was, you even helped us escape at times."

"Hm? Do you really think you can to turn away your own mistake. Pathetic."

(Shinichi) "It's not really pathetic at all. I mean, if it wasn't for you, we would not have escaped that train. Or I would not have lived to find out who the boss was."

Vermouth then started to hesitate and look towards Gin. All of a sudden smoke started to form around us and a loud siren emerged on the side. Jabbing my elbow to Gin's jaw, and ran off with Shinichi behind a far off gravestone.

We look around to find out where the smoke came from, then behind us we hear a "Shhh."

I turn to see Kaito who was alright. I put my arms around him, "O my gosh, I am so glad you are ok. I'm guessing this fog was you?"

"Yep. Guess you guys can't do anything without me. Speaking of which, *WHAM* this is what you get for forgetting what today was and this-"

"Alright, alright, he didn't mean to. Besides, *WHAM* I think I am the one who is supposed to do that."

(Poor Shinichi now he had two bumps on the top of his head, then again, he deserved it.)

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just, I was so caught up with- well everything. I'm sorry I might have made you feel alone."

He pulled me in and wrapped his arms around me, "I will never let you out of my sight again."

It was so strange having him be like this, he never acted this way around me.

Normal POV

Looking around, the three heard a bunch of gun shots go off in front of them them and a scream. _Sounds like Vermouth. _Shinichi thought. Slowly the three got up and stepped near where the gun shots were happening. At this time, the smoke cleared up and they saw Gin hover over Vermouth's lifeless body.

To the side was police cars surrounding the area. Shiho stood up and faced Gin, lifting up a gun she had with her the whole time.

"You have no where to go. She said. The best thing you could do right now is surrender."

"Hm? I don't think so."

Little did they know, BO members were already at the scene and guns were pointed right at Shiho, Shinichi and Kid.

"You see, Sherry, I'v got back up, and what do you have? Nothing."

Bullets then started to fly and Shiho, Kid and Shinichi ran and ducked behind tombstones when they could. Jodie and her team came out and started to aid them. (YAY! the panic button worked)

Shinichi's POV

Jodie had tossed me both and Kaito a gun and we partook in the battle. We shot at a few men, but did not kill them. The one person I was looking for was Gin. He was the reason why Shiho, everyone, was suffering.

I Looked to my side to Shiho, "Do you see where he went."

"No idea. I wouldn't be surprised if he ran away."

"Do you really think he would?"

"He has no choice, he's surrounded. Gin may be scary, but he is not immortal, unstoppable, but not immortal. ."

"I sense a bit of admiration in that tone."

"I sense jealousy in yours." I turned away and blushed beet red. _Why does she got to tease me like that?_

We kept shooting looking for Gin when we saw him at the front entrance. Leaving Kid, we ran off into his direction.

He kept low as not to be seen. It was now getting dark and hard to see. "Shiho, we should let him be and go help Jodie."

"No. I am not going to let him slip away. I need to know something."

"What?"

"Why hasn't Gin killed me already?"

YEAH! Why hasn't Gin killed Shiho?

I mean, the first time when she drank the liquor and became herself he shot her multiple times and she did not die! He is a good shooter. He knew what he was doing obviously. And in this fanfiction he held her at gunpoint, had her in her hands. He could have blown her brains out! just saying…..

LOVE?HATE?REVIEW! (and follow)

WeetzieBat613


	16. This is the last announcement! I PROMISE

To my old readers (if new you probably wont understand what I am saying)

A while ago I published a chapter stating that I will have 3 endings! Hehe...in the end my brain had an AH HA moment and long story short. This will only have one ending and a bonus chapter, BUT THAT IS IT!

I felt that the way this story is flowing, there is not enough moments between Shiho and Shinichi for their relationship to begin right at the last chapter which was suppose to be the next one. It made no sence, it did not flow. I will finish this story with atleast 5-6 more chapters that make sence.

This is my decision and my AH HA moment/announcement.

Stay Tuned for More this week!

AGAIN SORRY FOR THESE RANDOM ANNOUNCEMENTS AND THOUGHTS COMING FROM BY BRAIN...I will stop...starting now!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! New chapter! So sorry for that random announcement….I WILL STOP DOING THAT!

On with the show!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! except plot-ish

Shinichi's POV

_Was this going to be it? Was the organization going to destroyed? After all this, can we all go to normal lives, could Shiho have a normal life?_

We were chasing Gin down a vacant alleyway staying clear in case he took a shot at us. Was I scared? Yes. I never thought it would come to this. We heard a loud noise in front of us and we steered toward it. _Just a cat. _We stood straight up but stayed alert.

"Shiho, what on earth is he planning to do?"

"I'm not sure, the only thing I can think of is that he is getting ahold of the boss. "

"He must be vulnerable then, to call the boss himself for something like this."

"The organization hasn't had to worry about a raid such as this. How did Jodie get here so fast?"

"On my way over I pressed the bottom she gave me and they followed the signal here. I also called to make sure she brought enough backup. You made me worried."

"Well, try to look a calendar more often then! You wouldn't have to be so worried."

She turned away from me placed a finger to her lips. We shifted on the wall and slowly turned our heads towards the corner. "Is that-"

"Yes, that's Anokata, the boss of the Black Organization."

Normal POV

The pair looked without being noticed at both silhouettes. The boss was much more different than what Shinichi thought. Even though he could not see his face, he could tell he was much older than Gin by the look of this posture. Both teens looked around and saw two snipers on the east and west rooftops and two gunmen waiting by the vehicle.

Shiho turned to Shinichi and asked, "So what's the plan?"

Shinichi replied, "I'm not sure, it's too-"

"I know!"

The teens mouths were covered by the great magician who practically scared them to death.

Shiho furious, looked at Kaito and whispered, What are you doing! Do you not understand the situation at hand?"

"Sorry, sorry. Look I want to help. The two snipers I can handle."

"How exactly?" Shinichi replied.

"Magic. Duh. What ever you do, keep your mouth and nose covered"

"Wait, wha-"

Before Shiho could finish her sentence, Kaito soared up and threw somes smoke bottles on the roof tops where the two snipers instantly passed out. Turning away, the Boss and Gin saw what happened and the boss ran towards the car. Gin pulled out a gun and the other two men started to shoot at Kaito and placed themselves in the car at the same time.

Shiho and Shinichi ran out towards Gin and started to shoot to get him away from Kaito. (He was still gliding in the air by the way)

Shinichi was able to get a bullet to Gin's leg. Still relentless, he hoped the near by fence and ran off.

Shinichi pulled out his phone and said, "I'm going to call for Jodie and let her know-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Shiho had ran off towards Gin. "Shiho, NO!"

Shiho's POV

_I am not going to let you get away, we are going to end this now._

I ran and a ran till I had to stop to concentrate on what I was doing. I looked around to check my surroundings. I kept hearing Shinichi's voice calling out to me, but, I had to stop this. Suddenly I felt a ice cold breath behind me.

"Gin."

"It's great to finally end this."

With that, I turned and dodged his fist. I kicked high and hit his face. (The fighting then continued for a while...sorry guys! I am VERY bad at describing fighting scenes)

_What's wrong with him? He has never been this lousy in a fight. That shot to the leg must have-_

"Uh!" Gin punched me hard enough to put me to the ground. He pinned me down and I shouted, "Just end it now! Just kill me already! You have had many chances to do so, why? Why did you not kill me? ANSWER ME!"

He pressed his cold lips to mine and I felt a strange sensation. _Why does this feel-_

*BANG*

Will I stop here? NO OF COURSE NOT

Shinichi's POV

By the time Jodie arrived, the Boss was far long gone. A few minutes later, while I was look for Shiho, we heard a loud boom. It was from the far east end. "What was that?"

Jodie replied, "It sounded like a bomb." She grabbed her walky talky and shouted, "Is anyone there? What was that?"

"It's good to hear your voice."

"...Shuichi."

"Don't worry, I followed you all and I found the boss's car and placed a bomb inside. It's over."

I grabbed hold of the walky talky and asked Shuichi, "Did you see Shiho anywhere?"

"Yeah, she passed me not too long. She went by the pier."

"Thank you." I grabbed my board from the police car and sped over to the pier. _Don't do anything stupid, Shiho._

When I arrived I saw Gin on top of Shiho and I knew I had to do it. No matter what it would do to me. I had to end her pain. I grabbed the gun from my back pocket and fired at his head.

Shiho's POV

I felt blood on my face. I was still in shock at what had happened. I did not know what had happened or what the feeling was before it happened, I just-

"Shiho!" Shinichi had pulled Gin's body off of me and pulled me close. He had tears in his eyes. Tears, I have never seen him shed a tear for anything, unless, Ran was in danger of course.

"Shiho, let's go home."

GEEZ! I had fun with this chapter.

Next one will be up VERY SOON!

HATE?LOVE?REVIEW! (and follow…..and favorite!)

Weetziebat613


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! I'm back!

So, what did you guys think? What was the feeling Shiho had inside her? Love, regret?

I WONT TELL! Is anyone else dying about knowing what their relationship was after all these seasons!? I read in a forum that an interview with Gosho Aoyama was done and he said there will be more on their relationship later in the show! SO HAPPY!The thought of it is awesome! I feel terrible for Shiho, BUT! I want to know like the details and what the writers are planning!...I guess that is what fanfiction is for.

Anyway...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! except plot-ish

Chapter 18: Everything revealed

Shinichi's POV

It's done. Over. It was confirmed that the bodies found belonged to Gin, Vermouth, and the Boss. Other bodies were found and the main place was raided. This took about the duration of 2 months, but it's done.

It's strange, Shiho seems a bit distant, and quiet for the time being. I think of the BO being over scares her, even though it should make her happy. I have been giving her space, but it kills me not to be there. _I just wish she would let me in, just for a moment. We should be celebrating. _

I turned and saw Shiho behind me. I could tell something was on her mind. She ran over and wrapped her arms around me. "Is, it, is it really over?"

I placed my arms around her and replied, "Yes, yes Shiho, it's over." I felt her tears go down my back, but, I didn't mind. She had every right to cry. She was free.

Shiho's POV

He was so happy, these last few months to see it all over. I could not ruin his thoughts of happiness. _He must never know._

Normal POV

The following week, Shiho was still living with Shinichi and they both had to get used to not having to watch their backs all the time. Today, they were going to have everyone over, even the detective boys, and Shiho was not going to wear a disguise.

Shinichi heard the doorbell ring and let everyone in. He sat them down and said, "Everyone, I would like you to meet someone; this is my partner, Shiho Miyano."

Everyone was shocked, especially Ran for seeing the strawberry blonde in front of them. Sonoko spoke up and asked. "What. Your old partner wasn't good enough?"

"Ha! Shinichi replied. "No, this is Sakura, she was wearing a disguise since she was in hiding. I thought it would be appropriate for everyone to officially meet.

For the next two hours, Shinichi and Shiho explained everything and answered everyone's questions. Towards the end Takagi asked, "So this whole time, it was you two helping solve those mysteries and now it's over? Just like that?"

Shiho replied, "It would seem so. We both wish we could have told you but, we would be putting your lives at risk. Especially Ran and her family."

Shinichi added, "Everything is resolved now. We can go back to normal lives. There are a few personal matters to attend to, but they will be mended in no time."

Ran looked up and asked, "So, no more waiting?"

"No more waiting."

"Ah Onee-chan?" The teens looked at Ayumi with a sad smile on her face. "Does this mean we have to stop being detectives?" All three kids had the same expression on their face. Shiho kneeled down to the floor and looked at all of them. "Of course not. You guys can still solve crimes. Us too. We will be there anytime you need us. Besides, there is going to be plenty of cases where we are going to need you.!"

The kids hugged Shiho and that brought their smiles back.

Ran, hesitant asked, "So you are going to continue living with Shinichi and working with him?"

Right away Shinichi replied, "Of course, she is my partner. Besides, Shiho had no where else to go."

The room became silent and Yukiko rushed in the house. "Hello everyone! Sorry I am late. I just needed to finish the invitations!"

Shinichi's POV

_Invitations? _"Mom, what are you talking about? Where's dad?"

"Oh he is still traveling with his new book. Don't worry he will be here for the party!"

I was just as dumbfounded as everyone else in the room. "Uh, mom! WHAT PARTY!"

"Oh I just thought we should celebrate, you know. The Organization is destroyed. Shiho will be added to the family! It's going to be great. Here, Shin-chan! Pass these out please."

I grabbed the invitations and was a bit hesitant on the matter. I passed them out and let everyone out and thanked them for coming.

Shiho had an invitation and was reading it allowed. 

WE ASKED THAT YOU COME CELEBRATE WITH US

SHINICHI'S AND SHIHO'S ARRIVAL HOME!

This is going to be a formal event

Where: Kudo's Residence

When: Friday night

Time: 6:00

Bring a mask!

"Wait, you are not serious are you?"

"Oh come on, Shin-chan! It will be fun! Don't you think so Shiho?"

"Oh, yeah, it sounds delightful. How are going to arrange this in a week?"

"Oh sweety! I have been planning this for a month and a half now! Did you really think I was that careless?"

Leave it to mom to plan a party without telling me. Oh well. "And you are planning a ball, I see."

"Yes! Shiho, on Wednesday (P.S. today is Monday) you, me, Ran, Sonoko, and little Ayumi will all go out shopping!"

"Sounds great….." She sounded a little disappointed and not as happy as I thought. What was she hiding this time? "It's really late, I am going to go to bed now."

"All right Shiho-chan! Good night!"

Me and my mother watched as Shiho went up the stairs to her room. "Hmmm? Has my Shin-chan developed a crush? You seemed worried?"

"Ah! I blushed at the idea. "Ah, NO! I JUST...I, I am worried, she seems a bit distant."

"Her life has just changed completely, I would give her more time."

"Yeah, maybe you're right…"

Shiho's POV

I opened up my window and waited. Kaito and me have been talking every night about our past and catching up. I hope he asked that girl out already. He is as dense as Shinichi.

Kaito arrived and I pushed him out.

"Hey! What's that for? You're not going to let me in?"

"Shh! There is something I have to tell you."

"What's wrong?"

"Before Shinichi pulled the trigger and killed Gin, Gin kissed me."

"He what!"

"You know of our relationship."

"Yeah, but I thought it was over."

"So did I but, when he did, it felt strange…."

"What do you mean?"

"I was in love with this man. I know what his kiss feels like."

"What are you saying."

"Gin's alive."

"I don't, but the report said-"

"The organization has been around for years. They have the DNA of all of their members. I just need your help. I need you to get samples from the autopsy."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. and whatever you do. Don't tell Shinichi. He is so happy right now, I don't want to ruin that."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry. I will be fine. Please?"

"Of course. I try to get it by tomorrow. Please be careful."

"You too."

He left on his glider and I closed the window. _Why do I care if Gin is dead or alive? Why did I want that kiss to be real? And why was I disappointed? _

(Kelly Clarkson: Addicted, PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS AS YOU END THIS CHAPTER. If you don't want to it's alright)

It's like you're a drug

It's like you're a demon I can't face down

It's like I'm stuck

It's like I'm running from you all the time

And I know I let you have all the power

It's like the only company I seek is misery all around

It's like you're a leech

Sucking the life from me

It's like I can't breathe

Without you inside of me

And I know I let you have all the power

And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost

It's like I'm giving up slowly

It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me

Leave me alone

And I know these voices in my head

Are mine alone

And I know I'll never change my ways

If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you

I need a fix

I can't take it

Just one more hit

I promise I can deal with it

I'll handle it, quit it

Just one more time

Then that's it

Just a little bit more to get me through this

I'm hooked on you

I need a fix

I can't take it

Just one more hit

I promise I can deal with it

I'll handle it, quit it

Just one more time

Then that's it

Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me…..

Dun dun DUN!

WOW! This is all I am going to say

HATE?LOVE?REVIEW! (and follow...and favorite?)

Weeztiebat613


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys!

Thanks for all the reviews, it is great support!

On with the show! (Short chapter)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! except plot-ish

Normal POV

It was the next morning and Shiho and Shinichi were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Shinichi put his fork down and looked over at Shiho. _I wish I knew what was wrong and if there was something I could do to lift her spirits. _It dawned on him and he said, "You know, since the organization is destroyed, I think it's about time I showed you something."

He got up and grabbed Shiho's hand and brought her to his room. With a questioned look, Shiho sat down on his bed and waited. Shinichi went over to his closet, grabbed a large box and placed it on the foot of the bed. Curious, Shiho went over and gestured to open it.

"What is this?"

"Not sure. I found it at your sister's apartment a while ago. On the top it said, _For Shiho. Open when it is all over. _I assumed she meant when the organization was destroyed." She gave him another puzzled look. "Just open it, will you?"

Shiho ripped the tape off and opened the box. Inside was a note, a dress and another box. Shiho looked at the note first and read,

_To my dearest daughter, _

_I am very sorry for not always being there and leaving you with Them. It was unfair for you to be living like this while your sister was free to live a normal life. If you are reading this, it must mean you are free and I am dead; I don't know how, but you found a way for Them to be destroyed. I left this with your sister so that one day she may pass it on to you. Not sure if you would care for it, but, I left my dress hoping that someday you would wear it. There is also the music box at which you father wanted to give to you when you turned 10 years old, but, he was unable to do so. I don't know if you will remember but there was a lullaby he sang to you when you were just a toddler. _

_I am very sorry I am unable to be there for you. Look after your sister and be happy. _

_ Love, Mother _

A tear fell down Shiho's eyes as she placed her hand to her face. Shinichi was watching her carefully and hoped he was doing the right thing. Shiho placed the card next to her and gently unwrapped the dress her mother was talking about. Both teens were in awe for the dress was very beautiful. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The top was a white corset top and the bottom was completely made of tool, black and white On the side was a note from Akemi that read,

_I thought mothers dress was a little old fashioned so I gave it a modern twist. P.S. There was a lot of stains on the bottom so I dyed it with some black to cover it up. Hope you don't mind! _

/wp/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/Tarja-Turunen_Act1_CD_ 

(Here is the image for the dress, If you can't view it, search Tarja Turunen Act 1 Album and see the main image for the dress)

Shiho giggled a bit and thought the dress was beautiful. "I think this will be perfect for that ball on Friday don't you think?"

"You mean you are going to disappoint my mom and not go shopping tomorrow?"

"I still need a mask don't I?"

Both teens smiled and Shinichi placed his hand down for the box on the bottom as Shiho kept admiring the dress. "Your mother said you father used to sing to you when you were a toddler?"

"Yes. It looks like it has to do with something that's is in the box." Shiho ripped off the tape from the smaller box and pulled out a silver music box. "It's beautiful! But, how do you open it?"

Shinichi pulled off the note that was attached to it and read, _Open you heart to hear the music_. "Strange, what does it mean." Shinichi thought for a bit and asked, "Have you opened your locket yet? The one I gave to you from your sister?"

"No not yet, why?"

Shinichi gestured for her to give it to him. After, she took it off and place it in his hand, he opened up the locket and a small key, less than an inch long popped out. "Well would you look at that!" Shiho took the key and placed it in the little hole under the music box and turned it. The music box opened and little tune, with her father's voice recorded started to play.

Nightwish: Taikatalvi -So beautiful, please look it up

(Finnish: This is what Shiho and Shinichi hear, the english version is under this one)

Lapsistain rakkain tää näyttämö on

Mis kuutamo kujillaan kulkee

Taipunut havu, kesä hoivassa sen

Valkomeren niin aavan

Joka aavekuun siivin

Saapuu mut kotiin noutamaan

Päällä talvisen maan hetki kuin ikuisuus

Mi pienen kissan jaloin luokseni hiipii

Tääl tarinain lähteellä asua saan mis

Viulu valtavan kaihon

Ikisäveltään maalaa

Laulullaan herätää maan

(This is what it means)

This stage is the dearest of my children

Where moonlight moves through alleys

A bent twig, a summer in its care

White vast open sea

On the wings of a phantom moon

Comes to take me home

In winterland a moment is an eternity

Creeps to me on kitten paws

I get to live here where the story begins

Where a violin echoes/the eternal melody of immense longing

Waking up the earth with its song

_End_

"I remember now! I remember my father used to travel a lot and this has to be something he brought back and recorded himself to."

"I am happy that you liked it, I wish I could have showed this to you sooner, but the note said-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Shiho placed a kiss on his cheek and said, "Thank you. I'm glad you did got this."

Shinichi blushed and replied, "You're welcome. Hey, since we have the rest of the day, why don't we go to see a movie or the park, you know- notlikeadateoranything, just-"

"I would like that. Thank you."

Shinichi calmed down for a moment and Shiho stood up, grabbed the box and walked out to her room. "I'm going to go change, wait for me downstairs."

"Yeah!" _Why am I so nervous? _He thought _I wasn't asking her on a date, I just thought it would be nice to go and hang out. _He went over to his closet to grab a clean shirt and some jeans and walked down to see Shiho already downstairs waiting. She was wearing a simple black tank with some jeans and had a purse that my mom had given her. _Beautiful….wait...I hope I did not say that outloud…._

"So are you just going to keep staring or are we going to the park?"

"Uh-yeah, sorry."

(Too lazy to write so let's go back home; it's now 8:00 pm)

Shinichi's POV

"Wow that was fun!"

"You mean the part when you fell off the swing or when the mime scared you half to death?"

"Haha very funny." When we arrived at the park there was a small carnival/circus in town. We decided to stay since Shiho has never been to one, except the amusement park, but there is a big difference. Of course she was upset seeing the animals in cages but we were able to avoid that part.

"So, Shiho, what do want to do next?"

"I'm tired. Do you have any movies?"

"Horror or Comedy?"

"Horror!"

"You are not too afraid?"

"As long as you are there to protect me."

"Always."

I chose The Shining, a classic and one of Stephen King's best. Throughout the movie Shiho would shriek at the jump scares, and so would I once in a while, although I tried to hide it. By the end of the movie I was laying down on the couch and had Shiho at my side. I didn't want to wake her so I stayed in the same position and pulled a blanket on top of us. _Goodnight, Shiho_

Normal POV

What the two sleeping teens didn't know was that Kaito was up on top of the stairs watching them sleep peacefully. He came to bring in the samples Shiho wanted and placed them on her vanity.

_Protect her Kudo, and don't let her out of her sight._

With that thought, Kaito slid out the window and disappeared in the night.

Chapter 19 everyone! YAY!

Thank you soooooooooooo much for those who have been reading along! Love the reviews and I am happy to give you a ShihoxShinichi moment!

P.S. I wanted to give you guys 3 chapters this weekend because I am unsure if I am going to upload this week. I am going to be busy, ITS FINALS! Eh…..I might be able to squeeze in a chapter this week but I doubt it. Hopefully I get some reviews from you guys and 1 or 2 more followers?

Thank you again so much for the support I appreciate it!

LOVE?HATE?REVIEW! (and follow! and favorite?)

Weetziebat613


	20. bonus Chapter 19

Hey guys! I found time! Not much time….but time! Here is a bonus for chapter 19 (previous chapter)

The part where I said I was too lazy to write, I am now writing! Here is the scene where Shiho and Shinichi are at the carnival!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! except plot-ish

Normal POV

The two left the house and took a taxi over to the park not to far from the Kudo's residence. It was very quiet in the vehicle and a bit awkward. For some reason, they were both nervous. Not long after the driver stopped the silence, "So you two going to the carnival for a date?"

Both teens looked towards the window and Shiho replied, "No sir, we are just friends. Carnival you said?"

"Yep, a small town carnival. They are going to have it for the weekend nothing to large."

Shinichi looked up and asked, "I have lived here all my life, I haven't heard of a carnival in town."

"Just started this year, they have been advertising it for about a month now."

"I see."

The car ride became quiet once more. They arrived at the park 2 minutes later. Shinichi paid the driver and they exited the vehicle. Shiho sighed and said, "Well, that was interesting, shall we go now."

Shinichi turned her way and replied, "Of course." When they walked in the air was filled with laughter and excitement. It wasn't large, but it was enough for children to enjoy. Not long after they walked in, Shinichi fell backwards after a mime popped out in front of him. "Ahh! What was that for?"

Seeing Shinichi scared, Shiho started to laugh and couldn't contain herself. "You really looked scared for a moment, but that was all acting uh?"

Shinichi stood up and blushed, "Ah, yeah! Of course, I was acting, I just did not want you to feel embarrassed if you were scared too."

"Sure. Come one, I want to try some games."

Shiho pulled Shinichi towards the booths and for about 2 hours, they did nothing but that.

After playing some games, Shinichi had won her several teddy bears. "You didn't have to get these you know?"

"What you don't like them."

"No, I just don't to hold them."

"I offered to carry them."

"How could you? You are holding onto the other prizes!"

It was true, Shinichi, in his hands, was holding a giant monkey, a stuffed dolphin and a unicorn. "Well, either way-

Shinichi was disrupted by a loud scream and a cry from a young child standing alone. Shiho piled everything on to Shinichi and ran towards her. "Hey! I can't hold all this!"

Shiho ignored him and kneeled down towards the child. "Is everything ok?" Where is your parents?"

The girl sniffled and looked up at Shiho, "I-I was with my-my mommy and now, and now I can't find her."

Shiho gently grabbed her hand pulled her towards a bench. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"By the mirrors, and then I got lost."

"Alright, here." Shiho pulled Shinichi towards them and she said to the girl, "Go ahead and pick a stuff animal that you want." The little girl was hesitant but knew that they were kind people. She pulled on the unicorn and held it close. "Good choice!"

Shiho and Shinichi asked the girl a few more questions and while Shiho stayed behind and Shinichi went over to find her mother.

"Is onee-san going to find my mommy."

"Yes, he is a detective after all."

"A detective!"

"Yep."

"I hope he finds her quick."

Shiho felt sorry for the girl and knew how she felt. Shiho's situation may have been a little more extreme but, it was the still the same idea. "Why don't we sing a song, while we are waiting! It could make the time go quicker."

"Ok."

"Do you have any favorite things?"

"I like ice cream and this unicorn!"

"Good. The best thing you can do is think about your favorite things when you are sad."

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens

Brown paper packages tied up with strings

These are a few of my favorite things

Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels

Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings

These are a few of my favorite things

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes

Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes

Silver white winters that melt into springs

These are a few of my favorite things

When the dog bites

When the bee stings

When I'm feeling sad

(Together)

I simply remember my favorite things

And then I don't feel so bad

As they finished the song, Shinichi appeared with a woman about the age of thirty with tears in her eyes. "MOMMY! The little girl ran towards her mom and was now very happy.

"Thank you so much for watching my daughter. How could I ever thank you?"

Shiho and Shinichi both started at each other and then back at the woman. "Just promise not to lose her again." The woman nodded and the girl waved and thanked Shiho for singing with her and to Shinichi for finding her mom.

When the mother and daughter were out of sight, Shiho and Shinichi walked over to the swing set. Shinichi stopped the silence by asking, "Did you ever at one time want children?"

Shiho stopped, and looked at the ground. "Never, not in the situation I was in."

"What about now?"

Shiho sat on the swing and began to rock. "I don't know. I was pregnant before this lifetime. But it never occurred to me of being a mother."

Shinichi fell to the ground trying to comprehend what he just heard. "You, you what?"

"I think it's time I told you."

Shinichi got up and sat on the swing listening to her words. "It was before I took the drug. I had found out I was 3 weeks along. I thought taking the drug would take my life and the childs. I could not bring a child into the life I was in."

"You're telling me that is why you tried to kill yourself. To protect the child."

"It's cruel, I know. I would have stayed but, I did not want Gin finding out, nor did I want to raise a child in that kind of life. Shinichi, I took a child life for such selfish reasons, I killed a human being."

Tears started to form in her eyes and she fell to the ground. Shinichi did not know how to react, how to feel. She was in the worse kind of situation, and she did what only felt right; that is how Shinichi's viewpoint should be moved towards.

He went down and grabbed her and held her for such a long time He looked down at her and kissed her on her head. "You had not choice, you did not kill the child you protected it."

Not too long after, the same little girl and her mom came along and she started to sing to Shiho, "Raindrops on roses….and whiskers on kittens_, _Onee-chan, I forgot the rest."

Shiho wiped her tears and walked towards her. "Bright colored kettles, and warm woolen mittens." (Together) _Brown paper packages tied up with string. These are a few of my favorite things. When the dog bites, when the bees sting, when I am feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad._

Shiho hugged the girl tightly and thanked her. "Thank you so much for that. I forgot to ask, what is your name?"

"Akemi."

Shiho's eyes lifted up in surprise and said, "I am Shiho, and this is Shinichi."

"Yeah, the detective!"

The teens smiled and left the park and called for a taxi. "Shiho? Let's go home."

I found time guys! It took me three days to do this….and it is short.

HATE?LOVE?REVIEW! (and follow...and favorite?)

Weetziebat613


	21. Chapter 20

I'm back! Sorry guys…...SO MUCH came up and now I have two hours of nothing and will give you the next chapter!

So, so far Shinichi is starting to find out what is going on in his heart, we learned a few things about Shiho and Gin. We got to go to the park! It was great. I loved it 3

Anyway…...ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (except plot-sh)

Previously on, Life After a New

Normal POV

What the two sleeping teens didn't know was that Kaito was up on top of the stairs watching them sleep peacefully. He came to bring in the samples Shiho wanted and placed them on her vanity.

_Protect her Kudo, and don't let her out of your sight._

With that thought, Kaito slid out the window and disappeared in the night.

The next morning…..

Shiho's POV

I woke up with my back all stiff from sleeping on the sofa all night. I stretched out and look to my side. I blushed lightly seeing Shinichi lying down beside me. _He looks so peaceful, it's not often I see him like that._

" Enjoying the view?"

"AH!" I jumped up and was now very red. _Was he awake this whole time?_

*yawn* "Good morning! And how was your sleep?"

Like nothing happened…. "Quite stiff actually." I rised up and went over to the kitchen to make some coffee hoping to avoid anything awkward, then again, it did not seem to faze him in anyway. While I finished up the coffee, Shinichi walked into the room saying, "Did you know my mom made me take dance lessons when I was a kid?"

"What?"

"Yeah, and one of my worst moments was being wrong in a deduction and being duct down by Hattori."

"Why are you…" I was cut off and he kept going

"Some of my deductions were SO wrong, I am the reason some were hurt or killed in the process." He grabbed himself a cup and poured himself some coffee. _Shinichi…_

"Thank you Shiho, for telling me all that stuff, for these past few days. I feel that, you trust me now. I just wanted to return the favor." We winked and opened up the fridge.

Realistically, there is a lot me and him don't talk about this past year, especially him being wrong. Has he told anyone else that? I guess we really have become closer than I thought…He turned to me and smiled. Picked up some eggs and started to warm up the pan. He caught me looking, "What?"

_You have no idea…._ "So, dance lessons,eh?

"Yep, mom had me take ballroom to be a gentleman."

"Really? That obviously didn't work."

"WHAT! I am quite classy thank you very much."

"Oh really? Says the guy who is burning my eggs?"

He looked down and saw the smoke coming up and the flames going up. He jumped and frantically started to fan them out. He looked like a lunatic! I placed my hand near my mouth and started to laugh. He of course started to laugh as well. The doorbell then rang.

*Ding* *Dong* "Shinichi! It's Ran! Are you coming to school today?"

We stopped laughing. Shinichi ran up to the door and allowed Ran in. "Sorry for barging in! It's been a few days since I have seen- Oh Miyano-san, I didn't see you."

_Oh dear…..I hope we are still friends. Even with the truth of who I am, it's still me. Or is someone who practically ruined lives not fit for being a friend. _

"Ah, Ran, you can call me by my first name. We are friends after all."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, are you guys coming to school?"

Shinichi turned back to Ran and said, "Yeah, of course. We just need to get ready."

I replied, "Actually, I am not enrolled anymore. Since I finished high school like, two years ago, I really didn't need it, so I did not re-enroll myself. "

Both confused, Shinichi answered, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, I get bored there anyway." _This is good. If Kaito brought the stuff last night, I could analyze it while they are gone. _

"Fine. BUT. You still have to go with my mother today for shopping."

"I have a dress. You know."

"Not a mask." Shinichi ran upstairs to change and I was left with Ran. We sat down in the library and waited for him to come down.

"Ah, Shiho, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you ever hate me?"

I hope she didn't notice how I felt about him...

"I-I, I never hated you, I just. You reminded me so much of my older sister, the one who died. You were so kind and wanted to protect me and keep everyone safe, even when I was distant. I guess..I never had real family except my sister. When Agasa, the kids, Shinichi, YOU came into my life, I didn't want to get too close. I was afraid I would loose all of you. I was not meant to be loved."

_I mean, it was partially the truth, except the part where I was jealous._

"S-shiho. You should not have felt this way. I mean, now one should. Besides, now you have many brothers, sisters and even a father figure."

_I am guessing Shinichi is suppose to be like a brother, right?_

Finally, Shinichi came down and left with Ran. Seconds later, he opened the door and walked straight towards me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Remember, no more secrets. Alright?"

…_._ "R-right." He pulled away, and went outside.

I signed and went upstairs to my room. I notice some papers and files on my vanity and picked up a note:

_Here are the files I found on the body that was supposedly Gin. I also went through some files from the FBI database, although you probably could have hacked those. Please be careful._

_P.S. Don't tell anyone I can get FBI files_

_P.S.S I saw you and Shinichi last . Please let him help you. You finally have someone who can take care of you. Don't take it for granted_

_ Kaito Kid_

That damn, Kid. Well, I owe him big time.

For the next few hours, I looked through the files and did some blood and fingerprint testings. After some control tests and samplings, it was still coming out positive. How could these prints have transferred to Gins file? I know that was not him that was shot. I was sure of it. It may have been a kiss from years ago, but I knew how it felt; Cold, dark, and a warmth that felt, _What am I thinking? I should not be feeling this way! But why are still in my mind? Why can't I get rid of you?_

CHAPTER 20 EVERYBODY! Thank you all so much who have been supporting from the beginning and who are following now! I did not think I would get so many favorites and followers! Thank you so much!

SO! Any theories on what is going to happen next!

Stay tuned because I uploaded Chapter 21 as well! GO CHECK IT OUT!

LOVE?HATE?REVIEW! (and favorite?)

Weetziebat613


	22. Chapter 21

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what did you think of chapter 20? So much has happened in 20 chapters and there has barely been much ShihoXShinichi moments...sorry

OMG, did anyone else notice that Yukiko calls Shinichi Shin-chan and if Shiho had a nickname it would be Shi-chan! So close! Just random fact…

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

BTW, it is Thursday in both Chapter 20 and 21 and the ball is going to be 22 and 23. Just a reminder. I did say Wednesday they would go shopping….but I have no idea what I would do with Thursday….sorry Thursday. So on chapter 18 I changed days but you don't have to worry about that. Especially those reading after the changes were made. Yeah….

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (except plot-sh)

Previously on, Life After a New

Shiho's POV

For the next few hours, I looked through the files and did some blood and fingerprint testings. After some control tests and samplings, it was still coming out positive. How could these prints have transferred to Gins file? I know that was not him that was shot. I was sure of it. It may have been a kiss from years ago, but I knew how it felt; Cold, dark, and a warmth that felt, _What am I thinking? I should not be feeling this way! But why are still in my mind? Why can't I get rid of you?_

Yukiko's POV

"Oh Shiho-chan!"

I arrived at Shinichi's house with Ayumi to pick up Shiho and meet Ran at the mall. We skipped up stairs and went to Shiho's door and knocked. "Don't tell me you have been sleeping in?"

The door opened and Shiho came out with a very blank face. She quickly smiled noticing Ayumi was here. "Oh Yukiko, Ayumi, I didn't hear you coming up. Let me grab my coat."

"Don't worry dear I just let myself in." I looked around her room and noticed a large trunk at the foot of her bed. Ayumi was the first to jump right at it and asked, "Shiho-neechan, what is this?"

Shiho turned and smiled at Ayumi and I, "Do you want to see?"

"Yes please!"

As Shiho opened the trunk and showed Ayumi what was inside, I noticed a bunch of files and test tubes on her vanity. I did not want to pry, but I hope it was something she wasn't doing alone.

"AH! Oneechan! Look at Nee-sans dress! It was her mothers."

I turned quick and examined the dress. It may have been a bit old, but it was beautiful. "Oh, Shiho, this is amazing! Are you going to wear it to the party tomorrow?"

"Yes, along with the slippers my mother wore. But, I do still need a mask."

"Well, then, why don't we head over to the mall. School ended 30 minutes ago. Ran is probably waiting for us."

We left the room and Ayumi ran out in front of us. "Shiho,"

"Hmm?"

"Remember dear, if you ever need anything. I am here for you and so is Shin-chan. He acres for you very much." I tried to sound as sincere as I could, it was the truth.

"Thank you, Yukiko, for everything."

We both smiled and went down stairs to the car where we went off to the mall.

Shiho's POV

I knew that Yukiko was referring to the files on my vanity. I should have put them away when she knocked. I wasn't going to have them in my room in the first place, but, I could not say no to Ayumi. Not only is she my little sister, she is my best friend.

We arrived at the mall and met Ran at a boutique where everyone, even Ayumi tried on many, many dresses.

I had a good time, and I was happy to be here.

The last thing we all needed was mask to wear. We went over to this cute shop where they had loads of beautiful masks to choose from. At first it was more of a joke playing with all the masks.

Ran had taken Ayumi to the bathroom and me and Yukiko were still picking out some masks. Going up the register, Yukiko's phone rings. "Oh dear, sorry Shiho, I got to take this."

"No it alright I'll hold everyones masks and look a little more."

"Alright." She went out of the store and I looked at some more shelves. I suddenly felt a shiver going down my spine as a felt a cold breath going down my neck.

"Sherry. How lovely it is to see you again."

I turned suddenly and faced a man with brown hair and a mask, but I knew exactly who it was, "Gin."

"It seems, you did not fall for my trick. Pity, I do love surprises."

"H-how did you-"

He pulled my arm and pulled me towards him, "You really think you can get rid of me that easily."

I look around and no one was in the the store and we were no where near the cameras. I admit it, I was frightened. What was he going to do?

"How about we make a deal. After your little, celebration, you come meet me at our spot and all of this can go away…Of course, if you don't listen, I have the ability to kill everyone around you. Especially that detective. Now, you will tell know one of this, but you will see me at midnight, do you understand."

I look at the ground and nodded. "Good girl." I turned away and looked back seeing that he was gone. Second later the girls came and we left the store and went home.

_I have to do what he says. I can't let anything happen to anyone, especially Shinichi. I'm sorry…_

OMG! sorry it was a bit rushed.. but you know

LOVE?HATE?REVIEW! (and favorite?)

Weetziebat613


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long and sorry for the rushed chapter, but, IT'S PARTY TIME! Yes, the party of celebration will be in 2 chapters in two parts.

On the part with Gin and Shiho at the store, I do have it edited, I did not like how rushed it was so please check that out.

For the next two chapters will have a theme song, not sung by anyone, just for background. It goes with the story. Song: 24 by Jem

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (except plot-ish)

_Flashback_

_Shiho POV_

_Never knew why I was left alone, maybe I am destined for something great, something worthwhile…Being with the organization is not that bad. I am with the man I love and am protected from the outside world. The world is a dark and cruel place, I should be thankful for them, they took me in. My parents were killed and my sister is off in the world living. Am I living? Or am I dead?_

_"Up late again, eh?"_

_I turn, "Gin! What are you doing here? I thought you and Vodka were out of town?"_

_He grinned, and came close to me and pressed against my neck. "I did not want to be away too long, besides, the job was easy."_

_"Then you should have been done sooner." I liked teasing him and I know he did too._

_"We had a little disruption; a teen detective was spying on us."_

_"You're telling me that you let a teen get in your way?''_

_"Hmm, don't worry, I'll that I needed to do was give him a little taste of the poison you created, no one will ever find his body."_

_I was a bit worried, that poison was only a prototype, and God knows what it might have done to the poor boy…_

_"Hm Sherry, you look a little worried there, surely you don't care? You were trained for this you know? To kill, to get rid of the enemy and anyone else who gets in our way."_

_"Me? Care? You're the only one I care for."_

_His hands slid down my body giving me icy chills down my spine; this was love. His mouth peered closer to my ear._

_"And remember, to trust no one but me, you cannot trust anyone, not even the boss. If you are given directions…_

_"Go straight to you."_

_"That's my girl."_

_*End Flashback*_

(Start of song)

Been given 24 hours

To tie up loose ends

To make amends

His eyes said it all

I started to fall

And the silence deafened

Head spinning round

No time to sit down

Just wanted to

Run and run and run

Be careful they say

Don't wish life away,

Now I've one day

And I can't believe

How I've been wasting my time

In 24 hours they'll be

Laying flowers

On my life, it's over tonight

I'm not messing no I

Need your blessing

And your promise to live free

Please do it for me

Shiho's POV

"Aah!"

I sat up from my bed sweating and sighed. _That dream again…_"What time is it?" I looked down at my clock on my bedside, _Midnight….ah, I am never going back to sleep now. _ I stood up from the bed and walked up to the window seal,opened up the window and climbed out to the roof. I gazed up at the sky and stayed out for hours. _Why not just tell Shinichi about my encounter, he told me his secrets._

_Flashback_

"_Thank you Shiho, for telling me all that stuff, for these past few days. I feel that, you trust me now. I just wanted to return the favor." _

_End Flashback_

I yawned, it was very late, or should I say early to be awake. I was startled by the alarm and got back in my room and closed the window. _6:00… _I am still unsure why I placed the alarm so early, I did not have to out in the lab trying to create an antidote anymore, I can sleep in.

*knock knock*

The door opened and it was Shinichi still in his pajamas. "Good morning! So, what's the need to be up to early?"

" I was *yawn* just about to ask the same thing."

"Well, it's more like I am excited about tonight, many things are going to happen after all."

"Hmm." He came closer right by the window where I was still sitting.

"You look tired, He sat by me and faced my direction, I turned and watched at some birds in their nest outside. "You want to talk about it?"

_What do I say? He will become suspicious that I stayed up, yet, it should not be weird...I always stayed up late, but this time, I did not have an excuse_

" Just thinking, that's all…"

"About?"

"Well, now what? Now that this is all over, what do I do now?"

Shinichi's POV

_Why was she asking such a thing? Did she not know she had a place to stay...with me?_

"You could continue working cases...you know, with me?"

"I-I just, I need to do more with myself, I maybe need to get away for a while…"

"WHAT!? Get away? To where?"

"I-I don't know, it's just that: Japan doesn't exactly have the best memories, Kudo."

_There she goes using my last name again…_ "What about, with me? And the kids? Professor!? Didn't you have great memories with us? Knowing that there a place for you?" I tugged her arm and made her look at me. "I promised to protect you and no matter the circumstances I will always keep that promise! There is nothing for you to fear anymore."

She then smirked and a tear fell down her cheek. I placed my finger lightly to her cheek and removed the tear. _I never realized how beautiful her eyes were…_ She faced me and I turned and went close to her face, closer and closer- *ring* *ring*

_Damn that doorbell!_

Shiho then, startled, got up and went towards the restroom and shut the door.

I got up slowly about to knock, *ring* *ring* _Damn doorbell! _"I'm coming!"

I ran down stairs and opened the door to see my mother….and many, many people behind her.

"Uh, mom what are you doing? And Why didn't you just come in?"

"AH! Shin-chan! I have so many things in my hand and so many things to do! Besides, I left my keys at home!

"Oi, what's with all the people?" I let my mother in, along with the rest of the crowd that followed with her.

"Oh them! They are part planners, decorators, chefs and so many wonderful other things! I wasn't going to do this all by myself now was I?"

_Now why on earth would I consider that?_

"SO! Where is Shiho?"

"Oh, uh...she is still upstairs."

"OK! Well let her know that I am here and at noon all the girls will be here to get ready!"

"Uh, sure."

I left my mom to her "preparations" and went back up to Shiho's room. At the door, before I could not the door opened and Shiho was all ready for the day.

"Shiho-"

"I am going to go see professor. I am sure he is eating plenty of starch without my presence."

She tried pushing away from me and then I grabbed her arm suddenly.

"Wait! Shiho-"

"There is nothing to say, nothing to apologize for. Besides, You have Ran. I don't see why you would ruin that, especially that she has been waiting for you for so long"

"Thats not-"

"I will be back in the afternoon to get ready. I wont be long."

Just like that, she dashed down stairs and left me to my thoughts, _but it was no accident...Shiho, I-_

"SHIN-CHAN!"

_Geez...can no one leave me to my thoughts!_

Shiho's POV

In 18 hours they'll be

Laying flowers

On my life, it's over tonight

I'm not messing no I

Need your blessing

And your promise to live free

Please do it for me

_I had to get out of there as fast as I could...so close, so close. but I could not let that happen, no matter how much I wanted it too._

I stayed at Agasa's for a few hours and at 10:00 we left to the mall to find a suit for him. It took quite some time, and tailoring, but we found the perfect one.

In 13 hours they'll be

Laying flowers

On my life, it's over tonight

I'm not messing no I

Need your blessing

And your promise to live free

Please do it for me

I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it

All that I said, I meant it, I meant it

And I can't believe

How much I've wasted my time

There were times when, Agasa asked me what was wrong, _father's intuition I guess, _I told him I was all right and told him I was just anxious about tonight. He bought us an early lunch and we went back to the Kudo's residence around noon. Hopefully Yukiko wasn't going to be mad at us being late..._It starts at like 6! What exactly will we be doing!?_

Once we arrived, the Kudo's had a small brunch set out for the workers and anyone else that was there early to get ready. I tried my best to avoid Shinichi as best as possible without being too obvious.

It took longer for the brunch to go on than expected and Kudo-kun, Shinichi's father had to push Yukiko away from the ballroom so that she may get ready with the rest of us. _She loved being in charge...I could tell that if anyone messed up anything I was about to see another side of her._

All the girls were rushed up to my room to get dresses: Ran,Sonoko,Yukiko,Ayumi and I layed out our clothes and had a "Spa Day."

Shinichi's POV

_I was quite worried, Shiho avoided me all afternoon. I can't exactly confront her about it..._

"Having second thoughts, Son?"

I looked up to my dad who had sat next me. "Ah, what do you mean?"

"When a guy is contemplating this hard, it's usually about a girl."  
>"WHAT?"<p>

"Don't play dumb. You got your profiling from me you know?"

"Yeah…"

"It's about Miyano-san, isn't it."

"How-"

"Your mom told me, and I could tell she was avoiding you all afternoon. What did you do to her?"

"ME! I just….well I, I tried to kiss her, I don't know what I was doing."

"Hm, what about Mouri-san?"

"I-...I honestly don't know. I care for her deeply, but-"

My dad stood up, "It seems that you have much to think about. I suggest you consider what you are going to say, before it is too late."

"What would you do, dad?"

"To be honest, I would go with my gut and-" "MR KUDO SIR! WE NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU WANT THE TABLES SIR!" "Alright! Remember Shinichi, what ever feels right."

_Great advice dad...thanks alot._

*6:00*

In just 6 hours they'll be

Laying flowers

On my life, it's over tonight

I'm not messing no I

Need your blessing

And your promise to live free

Please do it for me

Everyone's POV

"It's Time."

HI GUYS! I know...it's been a while

Here is a snippet of what you are about to see, 2 more chapters left. I have taken so long because I really want the ending to end with a bang! I want you guys to love it!

LOVE?HATE?REVIEW!

Weetziebat613


	24. Chapter 24

AH! So close to the end!

Enough chit-chat! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (except plot-ish)

Previously on Avatar…

Everyone's POV

"It's Time."

6:00pm Author's POV

Lights shined at every corner of the ballroom and the room filled with sweet scents. Everyone was there from the FBI to movie stars and amurture detectives, the party was alive. Upstairs was a nervous Shinichi and a even more anxious Shiho. Yukiko had requested that they walk down together. At 6:15, Yukiko knocked at Shiho's door to have her come down with Shinichi.

Slowly, Shiho picked up her skirt and walked to the top of the stairs where Shinichi was standing. His eyes grew wide open at the site of her. She was wearing her mother's gown (dyed at the ends to cover up some stains of course)

3/JPG_ ?partner=

The mask that Yukiko bought was placed gently on her face and covered only her eyes with her nose and mouth exposed. It was white laced with black and light gems. Shinichi was wearing a black tux with white dress shirt and dark grey bow tie.

Shinichi let out his right hand and took Shiho's left. Queuing the lights, Yukiko announced their arrival.

"Welcome everyone to tonights celebration, let us rejoice that Shinichi has come back and give a warm welcome to a new friend, Mrs. Miyano, Shiho!"

*applause*

Both teens descended down with a smile upon Shinichi's face a blank stare from Shiho who was still unsure of what was going to happen tonight. _It might not be hard to slip away with so many people, _she thought, _but being the center of attention might make things difficult…_

At the end of the stairs, Shinichi pulled Shiho to their seats and whispered, "Are you alright, Shiho?"

She turned towards his face and replied, "Im fine, it's just a little nerve racking to be the center of attention when you are so used to avoiding it."

"Hm, your face will be all over the paper with all the cases we will be solving so get used to it."

"I thought I told you-"

"Right, but no matter what you say, you will always be here, with me."

"As a possession it seems."

"What? Shiho-" Before he could finish she gently stood up and decided to become acquainted with the children, a more satisfying familiar face."

Shinichi was left to his own thoughts once more, _Why must she be so cold about the matter? I thought we moved passed all that._

Interrupting his thoughts once more, Ran, Heiji Kazuha, and Sonoko joined him at the table.

"Let alone at your own party? What a shame." Heiji teased. "What happen to your girlfriend she ditched you?"

That made the girls startle at Heiji saying that and made Shinichi blush.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about, I just am not used to such a crowd and no, I was not ditched, Shiho just missed spending time with the kids."

_He didn't object to anything Heiji told him.. _Ran thought. "Ah, Shinichi would you like to dance for a while?"

"Sure, he replied, Although I am a bit rusty."

Shinichi offered his arm towards Ran and they both went to the dance floor.

Both Kazuha and Sonoko watched the two and noted they looked like complete strangers dancing with one another. Being a guy, Heiji was oblivious to the whole thing.

A a distance Shiho was talking with the Professor and the kids at a table that was at perfect angle to watch the two dance. From behind, someone had surprised Shiho.

"Missed me?"

Scared, Shiho turned, "OH, Kaito, what are you doing here?"

In reply he said, "I am here to party! What are you doing here?"

"It's my party."

"Right, right, you know, most people are off partying and mingling with their guest."

"HA! I know none of these people, and these people don't know who I really am."

"Well, I do." He tipped his hat and offered his hand. "Will you dance with me my lady?"

"Ah, no-"

"Why thank you for gracing me with your company!" He pulled at Shiho's arm and pulled her to the center of the dance floor.

Starled, Shiho looked around to see if anyone had notice, and did people notice!

As much as she did not like the attention, Shiho figured it was less awkward then for her to be sitting around. "You do realize you could be caught, wearing what you're wearing."

"Well, being that it is in black and I have no cape on, should make it less obvious."

Shiho smirked and looked down to the ground.

"Shiho, what's wrong? I think you should be thrilled right now…"

"Gin is still out there," she whispered.

"You're safe here! Besides there are cops everywhere and Shin-"

"He asked me to meet him tonight. And, I am going."

"Shiho! You can't!"

"I am asking as a friend, do not tell anyone. I have to do this."

"He is going to kill you!"

"I am well aware, besides-"

*Lights dimmer*

_Yukiko's voice, _"Now everyone, lets clear the floor and allow Shiho and Shinchi to grace us with a waltz!"

*Applause*

"Remember Kudo, tell no one!"

Shinichi appeared behind the couple and asked, "If you don't mind Kid."

"Ah, K-Kudo, no problem."

One spot light followed the couple as they reached the middle of the dance floor. After they bowed to one another, the music began to play (P.S. I am "borrowing" the scene from the movie _Enchanted _and changed the scene a bit to fit what I wanted)

**So Close by Jon McLaughlin **

(please listen to song while reading!)

You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.

The music playing on for only two.

So close, together.

And when I'm with you

So close, to feeling alive.

A life goes by,

Romantic dreams must die.

So I bid my goodbye

And never knew.

So close, was waiting,

Waiting here with you.

And now, forever, I know

All that I wanted

to hold you so close.

*Shinichi twirls Shiho so that her back is to his chest*

So close to reaching

That famous happy end.

Almost believing

This one's not pretend.

_Shinichi sings along_

"_And now you're beside me,_

_And look how far we've come._

_So far we are. So close…"_

*Shinichi picks her up, twirls her, and they face each other*

Oh how could I face the faceless days

If I should lose you now?

"Shinichi I-"

"Please, let us not ruin this moment." He replied

We're so close to reaching

that famous happy end,

" I can't stay."

"Of course you can."

And almost believing,

this one's not pretend.

Let's go on dreaming

for we know we are…

Shinichi reaches down and kisses Shiho...

so close, so close

and still so far…

Startled ( I seem to be using this word a lot), Shiho pulls away and runs out of the ballroom and upstairs to her room.

My, my...so much and so little has happened!

Please await the final chapter, a great surprise (maybe) awaits!

Thank you for reading, LOVE?HATE?REVIEW!

WeetzieBat613


	25. Chapter 25:The End

Let's cut the formalities…..LAST CHAPTER, STARTS…..

….

…

…

NOW!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (except plot-ish…)

Previously on Life After a New…

_We're so close to reaching_

_that famous happy end,_

" I can't stay."

"Of course you can."

_And almost believing,_

_this one's not pretend._

_Let's go on dreaming_

_for we know we are…_

Shinichi reaches down and kisses Shiho...

_so close, so close_

_and still so far…_

And so it continues….

Author's POV

In the ballroom, there is no sound, no music, no footsteps, nothing. No one knew how to react to the grinning teen who had just poured his feelings in the middle of a social gathering, and got turned down. What was he smiling about? The women whom he had learned to love, left; left him heartbroken.

Suddenly, an alarm starts to blare and agents pull out their weapons alarming the guests. Seeing this, the teenage detective began to speak, "No need to be alarmed ladies and gentlemen, this is all planned. If you would please settle down and take your seats, this should not take too long."

Ran and her father appear from the crowd and Ran asked him, "What do you mean this was planned out? Why are there alarms and.." Before she can continue metal doors slammed down and blocked all doors and windows. "What, what…?

Shinichi spoke loud once more, "Do not worry! Everything is just fine!"

"Fine, Ran responded, Why is everything being closed down?"

"So She can't escape." Everyone turned to the stairs which Shinichi was pointing at. At the top was Shiho who already had her gown changed. She was wearing a black tank and bottoms along with boots and trench coat.

"How did you find out?" She yelled.

Shinichi smiled at her and began to walked up the stairs. Once he reached her, he gently laid his hand on her cheek and pulled her hair back. " I am a detective after all."

Shiho pulled her face away and replied, "Not a very smart one, how do you you haven't trapped us all with Him?"

"Because, if He kept his word, He would have stayed away and met you at your spot."

"How do you know…"

"I went through your belongings when you were out shopping and placed a listening device under your vanity and locket. I heard every word when he approached you and every word when Kaito was with you. When YOU explained everything to him. When YOU asked for his help."

A tear began to descend from her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Shinichi…"

Shinichi pulled Shiho in for a hug and before he let her go, he placed a needle in her arm.

Shiho, in response fainted into his arms. The FBI members came up the stairs along with Jodie.

"Cool kid…"

"I had to Jodie...I have to protect her even if it means keeping her locked up." He lifted her bride like style and placed her in her room where Kaito Kid was waiting. "You remember the plan?" Shinichi asked.

Kaito sighed and nodded.

Shinichi left the room, closed the door and went down stairs with the agents. The agents, along with the countie police, had already brought the guest to the library where they were to stay for the next few hours.

Jodie and Agent Black (James Black), sat down and discussed the situation with Shinichi.

"Now what? Are we going to stay here? Gin is going to wonder where Miyano-san is. If she does not show up at the scheduled time-"

"Don't worry about that Jodie, I gave Shiho a dosage that should last an hour or two at most. That should give us time-"

"Time for what? Agent black, cut Shinichi off questioning his motives. "If we open those doors, who knows what will happen. And if we stay He knows exactly where you live."

"I understand. There is still 15 minutes left. He is not here and he is yet at the meeting site."

"How do you know this Cool Kid."

" I have cameras all over the house and I found out the meeting spot through Kaito and his investigations. Besides, I closed the do-"

*BOOM* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The sudden noise and screams were coming from the library where the guests were being held along with the children, The Kudo's and Ran and her Father.

"No…"

The three of them ran to the smoked filled room. Upon entering, there was Gin standing in the middle of the room waiting for Shinichi.

"B-but, how? How did you-"

"Hmm? Not very bright for a detective are you my boy?"

"You said you were going to-"

"I say many things, but it does not mean I keep my word, does it?"

"YOU HAVE NO WHERE TO RUN! and, you are out numbered."

"hehe, you really think i came alone boy?"

Suddenly, a few of the guest stood up and ripped of their disguises to show who they were.

"I wont let you near her!"

"it's ok. When you're dead I'll take my chances."

"Like hell you will!" Both men turned to see Shiho with a sniper in hand pointed right at Gin.

"Goodbye, my love."

*Pew* Before he could move, the shot entered his skull and he fell.

Everyone, including the members who were with Gin were startled to see the strawberry blonde awake and holding the rifle. Shiho descended down the stairs as the members were being arrested and Shinichi, like everyone else was moved with aw….and, just a tad bit scared.

"Oi...Shiho, how di-" *slap*

"That is for keeping me locked up, AGAIN."

"Hehe, guess I deserved that. But wait how did you know?"

Just then Kaito came down the steps and answered his question. "I told her."

"Wait, you-"

"He told me the whole plan, including the dosage, the alarm."

"Ah, oh…...What about Gin?"

"Just a hunch. Just my-"

Shinichi pulled Shiho in and pressed hard on her lips and started to cry.

"I am just glad you are safe."

"And, I am glad we are done with secrets."

"all secrets?"

"Eh…"

Shinichi pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

THE END!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

That's it guys! Thats my first story….done...after a year and a half…..

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO HAVE STAYED WITH ME THAT LONG AND FOR THE NEW COMERS AND THE REVIEWERS THAT ALL KEEP SUPPORTING ME!

I have a huge story planned for you guys, but, this summer I will entertain you with short stories and one-shots so it will not be a year and a half like this one.

Thank you for reading, LOVE?HATE?REVIEW!

WeetzieBat613


End file.
